Fairies of the Multiverse
by dndkeg
Summary: An explosion of an experiment causes a distortion in time and space bringing heroes from separate universes into a universe full of wizards and magic. Can these heroes unite and fight in this strange universe? Read and find out. (Crossover of Ben 10, Generator Rex, Sword Art Online, and Fairy Tail. Rating due to language.) Cover by CCKat (On Hiatus)
1. When Worlds Collide Part 1

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Generator Rex, Sword Art Online, and Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Fairies of the Multiverse**

**Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide Part 1**

_**Bellwood - Mr. Smoothies**_

It was a normal day in Bellwood for the Omnitrix bearer Ben Tennyson. Most of the time he would be saving the day, but he had not done any heroic work for a while. Currently he was on a date with his girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, at Mr. Smoothies. Since their almost break-up and there was no crime, Ben focused mostly on school and his steady relationship.

Things have changed in the last year because not only things have calmed down on Earth, but also the rest of the universe. Ever since the Galvan had given the Plumbers new weapons and better support, Ben was not really needed for any of the missions that previously required his help.

Ben was a little bummed out because of this because he hero career will diminish slowly over time, but he was mature enough to know that it was a change for the better, he also became less of a jerk to his friends and family; life seemed to be turning for the better, intergalactic peace and low crime. Whenever he did not have school or fighting some bad guys he would either relax or go on a date with Julie in which she liked to do.

Sometimes when Rook wasn't there, Julie and Ship, her pet Galvan Mechamorph, would help him in fighting the alien bad guys. Currently Ship was in backpack form, which was a small, black backpack with green circuitry and a green hollow circle in the middle that was on high alert if something was happening around them.

Ben on the other hand had the new Omnitrix Azmuth gave to him after he defeated Diagon, it came included with an evolutionary function which was useful at times, and over the few months he was unlocking new forms as well as some ultimate forms.

Ben was pondering about what has happened in the past few months when Julie noticed and said, "I know that look you sometimes still miss your hero career don't you?"

Ben snapped out of his pondering as he responded, "I do sometimes miss it but it's worth spending time with those who are important." It was true when Julie helped Ben in fighting crime they would spend a lot of time together after.

"Aww that's sweet of you," Julie replied and began to lean in to kiss her boyfriend when-

KABOOM!

"That doesn't sound good..." Ben said somewhat disappointedly that their kiss was disrupted. The explosion sounded like it was a few blocks away. Ben started running and Julie picked up Ship in his backpack form and followed Ben towards the explosion.

When the couple arrived they saw a twenty foot tall, ankylosaurs-like creature with tan skin. It had a black helmet and brown spikes coming out of the sides and top of the helmet resembling a triceratops. It had blue shell-like armor on its back and shoulders with more brown spikes. It had a tail with a mace at the end, and had barrel-like structures on its knuckles, forearms, knees, and shoulders. On its chest was an omnitrix-like symbol except red and 4 vein-like metal prongs on its chest. It seemed to also be carrying a silver cube about four feet in all directions with a socket of some kind on one side, a keyboard and screen on another, and had what looked like solar panels on top, under one arm and walking away from the hole in the building that was a laboratory in Bellwood College.

"ALBEDO!" Ben and Julie yelled at the creature and it turned around and had a smirk on its face.

"I was starting to wonder when my inferior look-alike and the girl with that blob for a pet will show up," the creature called Albedo replied in a gruff voice, "and it seems to be a good to transform into **Negative Ultimate Humongousaur** to finally get rid of you!"

"We'll see about that!" the Omnitrix bearer replied as he activated the Omnitrix. Scrolling through the holo-wheel of aliens he picked one that seemed to be an advantage he selected it and the black faceplate slid back and he slammed down the core. In a flash of green light, he was replaced by a seven-foot tall, sasquatch-like alien with grey hands and feet, yellow fur and black fur on its lower arms and legs, bolts on the sides of his hands, and 3 horns that looked like a trident on the top of its head. The Omnitrix symbol was located in the center of its green and white belt on its waist

"**SHOCKSQUATCH!** Okay eh?" The alien said in a Canadian accent.

"Ship, **Battle Mode!**" Julie said, and the Galvan Mechamorph that was formed like a backpack started to morph and merge around her into a battle suit. In a few seconds she was in a eight-foot tall, black, high-tech battle suit with green circuitry, and a green visor on the helmet.

Negative Ultimate Humongousaur let out a loud roar as he set down the white structure and ran forward transforming his right hand into a bio-cannon, shooting missiles at the two heroes. Shocksquatch and Upgraded Julie dodged the volley of missiles and she countered with energy blasts that fired from her gauntlets while Shocksquatch fired electricity from his mouth. Albedo barely dodged it, firing more missiles at the alien-sasquatch. Shocksquatch jumped up and dodged the onslaught of missiles, came down with a hand smash, creating a small tremor and random electricity popping out of the ground and striking randomly, one of which struck Negative Ultimate Humongousaur and knocked it out cold.

In a flash of red light transformed into a white-haired, pale-skinned version of Ben except the 10 is in reversed on the opposite side on a red jacket instead of green, and as well as a red gauntlet-like Omnitrix on his right hand with the symbol also red, this is the human form of Albedo.

Once Shocksquatch confirmed he was unconscious, he slapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed back into Ben. "Well he didn't put up much of a fight now did he?"

"Yeah, he wasn't that tough, but what is this device?" Julie said as Ship formed back into his backpack form.

Not long after a scientist in his mid-forties with white hair in the style of Albert Einstein ran up to them. "Thank you Mr. Tennyson and madam I don't know what that boy would do if he had my device..."

"No problem." the couple replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, and could you do me a favor by helping me get my device back into my lab?"

Ben shrugged, "Sure, I'll help." Ben activated the Omnitrix; he cycled through the icons and found the alien he wanted, and slammed the dial down. In a flash of green light, was standing a twelve-foot tall, muscular red alien with four arms and eyes, he was wearing a black tank top with a big green stripe going down the center. The Omnitrix dial was located on a green and white belt around his waist.

"**FOURARMS!**" the alien cried in a gravely deep voice, then picked up the device with care and followed Doctor Brown with Julie following him. After a few minutes they reached the lab where Fourarms placed the device on the ground nearby, in which he transformed back into Ben.

"What does this device do?" Julie asked.

"This," Doctor Brown said, "is a Quantum Displacement Generator or QDG for short. I invented it to travel to other universes and with Godspeed—hopefully return."

Ben was intrigued he remembered he'd been to another universe about a year ago, when he had helped a guy named Rex Salazar to stop a monster made of nanites. While Ben was pondering about this he and Julie realized something.

"Wait, 'hopefully' return?" they asked.

"The device hasn't been tested yet," Brown said, "I am still figuring out how to create a way for the QDG to return back to our universe."

"Why would Albedo need a device like this?" Julie asked.

"Probably something to make him stronger or maybe to make a new weapon," Ben concluded.

"Well it is out of his hands," Brown said, "but just in case could you two stick around so that I can give it a diagnostics test?"

The couple responded with an affirmative nod "Sure, no problem," Ben said.

Doctor Brown then hooked up the QDG to a laptop and started typing and said, "When this baby hits one point twenty-one gigawatts, you're gonna see some serious shit."

"What will happen if something goes wrong?" Ben asked.

Doctor Brown replied grimly, "It will create a temporary rift in random universes sending whoever is close to those rifts to the universe selected."

"Will the rifts also affect anything non-living?" Julie asked.

"It will have a small chance of doing so if there is a virtual reality in one of those particular universes," Brown said.

Unbeknownst to them a small red dot in the air was watching them; close up it looked like a dark grey, metallic-skinned humanoid with red circuit-like designs on it. On its back had a pair of red wings; an Ultimatrix symbol was displayed on its chest. Albedo as **Negative Nanomech** heard everything and was listening and was also curious on what this device was actually made to do.

Brown then started to type on the laptop and running the diagnostics test, and Ben and Julie walked around and watched the QDG wondering if it will explode.

"Something's wrong," Brown said, "the QDG is overloading!"

Ben, Julie, and Ship heard him and knew what that meant; overloading devices equals a big explosion.

"Get out of here, it's gonna blow!" Brown yelled.

Doctor Brown was able to get out through a nearby door; Ben and Julie weren't able to. They didn't have any time to run when the QDG exploded in a flash of white light, and which Ben, Julie, Ship, and Negative Nanomech vanished.

"Great Scott, what have I done?" Doctor Brown asked grimly outside the lab when he heard the QDG explode...

* * *

_Meanwhile in another and universe..._

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Today seemed to be a great day for the E.V.O. human hero Rex Salazar. For there was no more rogue E.V.O.'s left in the world because he used the five Meta-Nanites and cured them all turning them back into sane humans. Currently he was walking around the city with his girlfriend Circie on a calm first date and double-date.

Accompanying them was Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, and Rex's monkey partner Bobo Haha. It has been a few months since Rex had cured all of the E.V.O.s on Earth with the exception of Bobo.

It all seemed peaceful until supervillains started showing up after all of the E.V.O.'s were cured. Since then it had been facing the bad guys, and in spare time relaxing at Providence. It seemed to Rex that it was just yesterday that he had started curing E.V.O.'s for Providence, but today it was a relaxing day with his friends and girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Circie asked Rex.

"The circus is here for this week so we could go there," Rex suggested.

"Sorry, circuses and me don't mix," Bobo replied.

"Well, let's go somewhere, it's not every day we get a day off," Holiday replied.

"She's right this may be the only day we can relax," Six replied blankly.

"Says the guy who finally decided to ask out Holiday," Rex replied in a teasing manner.

Six and Holiday then gave Rex a mild glare, "And I wonder, how long it took for you to ask out your girlfriend," Holiday teasingly replied.

"Well...I...uh..." Rex stuttered, trying to think of a good reply while trying not to embarrass himself in front of everyone, but was failing miserably. Everyone responded with a small laugh at Rex's stuttering.

"Well I could have waited," Circie replied and then gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

"Uh..." Rex simply stated, completely at a loss for words and still comprehending of what just happened blushing slightly. "Well...we could just go to a movie," he had finally said after a few minutes of getting over his shock.

"Why not, let's go!" Circie replied with a bit of excitement in her voice.

When they arrived at the movie theater there was a small rumble, then suddenly a small ball of white light appeared in from of the group. The ball of white light suddenly began to grow rapidly and fluctuate, in which it looked like it was about to explode.

"That doesn't look good," Rex said and he ran in front of the group transforming his right arm into an blue metal gauntlet that generated a blue disk shield, this machine was the **Block Party** to shield him, Circe, and his monkey friend as they were the closest to ball of light. However, when it exploded in white light and faded, Rex, Circie, and Bobo where nowhere to be seen, much to Six and Dr. Holiday's shock and horror respectively...

* * *

_Meanwhile in another universe..._

_**ALfheim Online**_

It seemed to be a quiet sunset for all of ALfheim Online, but it was going to be a day of saying a final goodbye to the strongest swordsman of ALfheim, Yuuki Konno. She was in the arms of her surrogate sister, Asuna Yuuki, being surrounded by thousands of ALO players and her friends.

"So many fairies," Yuuki said weakly, "why are they all here?"

"They are all here to say goodbye because you are the strongest swordsman in this world," Asuna replied, "they wanted to pray for your next journey will be as good as this."

"I'll see you again, in another world" she also said with tears in her eyes.

Yuuki then gave a nod and was looking around at her guild mates and friends and thought. _"I did my best to live here and I did."_ She then started to close her eyes when suddenly a small ball of white light appeared in front of her and Asuna.

Everyone was wondering on what this ball of white light was, in which Yui started to examine the small light object.

"This is strange this isn't even an object of the game," she said.

"Well what is it then?" Kirito asked with sadness in his voice due to the current situation.

"I'm not sure Papa," Yui said with slight worry

Suddenly the light began to grow bigger and brighter like it was about to explode, but no one was able to get out in time. But before it exploded Recon jumped up and ran forward and tried to protect Leafa by using himself as a shield when the ball of light exploded. When it faded The Sleeping Knights, Recon, and Kirito and the gang vanished. In which all of the ALO players were dumbfounded, and started to wonder, "Where did they go?"

_**In the Outside World**_

_**Tokyo - Yokohama North General Hospital**_

"Doctor Kurahashi look!" one of the nurses cried.

The real body of Yuuki was suddenly bathed in white light for a few seconds. When the light faded her body seemed to have vanished without a trace.

"What, happened?!" the other nurse said, while the other nurse went to the other room to check on Asuna.

"I am not sure," Kurahashi replied also equally shocked and terrified of what just happened, and at the same time the nurse that went to check on Asuna also ran back terrified with more nurses running into the room with here

"Doctor, Miss Yuuki's body has also disappeared!" the nurse said.

"Doctor," the nurses said at the same time, "Mister/Miss, Jun'/Siune's/Tecchi/Talken/Nori's bodies have disappeared in a white light and vanished, the only trace is their Amuspheres which were left behind."

Kurahashi didn't know what to he wondered on how a body or group of bodies would just disappear in a white light and vanish without a trace except of leaving their Amuspheres...

_**Kirigaya Residence**_

Both of Kirito's and Suguha's bodies were bathed in a white light and suddenly vanished, leaving only their Nerve Gear and Amusphere behind respectively.

_**The Rest of Kirito's Friends' Apartments/Rooms**_

All of their bodies were also enveloped in a white light and vanished, also leaving their Amusphere's behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Credit goes to Ultimate 10 for letting me use the QDG and I have used his writing style in combination of Incredible Muffin for reference points to start out writing (I am sorry to do that but still all credit will go to you guys if you ever read this!), and yes I used Doctor Emmett Brown from ****Back to the Future**. **I also used the last episode of SAO II to have Kirito and his friends to go somewhere so if you finished SAO II good if you haven't then you need to finish it first. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my fanfic crossover and I sure hope I will see you next time.**

**P.S. Flames will not be tolerated!**

**Up Next: Our Heroes end up in a strange universe full of Magic and Wizards?!**

**Edited: 9/26/16**


	2. When Worlds Collide Part 2

**Fairies of the Multiverse**

**Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide Part 2**

In a forest outside of what looked like an old fashioned town, a small ball of white light appeared a few hundred feet in the air; in which Ben, Julie, Rex, Circie, Bobo, along with Kirito and company appeared in and started falling down into the forest brush below.

Ben scrolled through the Omnitrix playlist and slammed down on the core and in a flash of green appeared to be a red, manta-like creature.

"**Jetray!" **the alien cried out and flew over and caught Yui who somehow reverted into her human form.

Rex then transformed his back into a giant orange jetpack with a pair of large orange turbine wings called the **Boogie Pack**, and caught Circie in his arms, while, Bobo, Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki grabbed one of the rods connecting to the twin turbines while Rex tried his best to slow his descent down.

"Ship, **Battle Ship Mode** NOW!" she yelled to her backpack to which it detached from Julie and then began to turn into what looked like a giant box, with wide wings and each had several large weapons underneath. Ship then started to catch the others first was Julie, then Sinon, Klein, Lizbeth, Silica, Leafa, Recon, and the others.

As the heroes slowed their descent and finally touched the ground Kirito looked at their saviors with a shocked expression "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

Jetray then put Yui down and slapped the Omnitrix dial and turned back into Ben, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Rex Salazar," Rex replied nonchalantly as he retracted his **Boogie Pack**, "who are you?"

"I am Kazuto Kirigaya, but you can call me Kirito," he said a little shaken of what happened then looked at Asuna and he realized that she looked different. A whole lot different.

Instead of her blue hair and eyes in ALfheim Online, it was her usual chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Asuna's uniform also changed as well instead of a white with blue accents, her outfit was more of her old KoB uniform! In fact everyone except Suguha, Recon, and the Sleeping Knights were wearing what they were in Sword Art Online, the only difference was that everyone ears were rounded instead of the pointed elf ears they had

Sinon also looked different instead of looking like her ALO avatar she looked like what her avatar was in Gun Gale Online. Kirito then looked down at himself dumbfounded, and he also saw that he was wearing his outfit from SAO; the only thing that didn't change were the two swords he had equipped in ALO.

Everyone in Kirito and company had also realized that they looked different as well but they never said anything to each other. They were brought out of their stupor when all of the Sleeping Knights fell to their knees.

"Yuuki!" Asusa yelled and ran forward and caught her surrogate sister before she fell and hurt her head.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked, although she had a good idea on what was going on.

"It...hurts," she said weakly, "everywhere..."

Every member of the Sleeping Knights were also starting to grunt in pain due to their illnesses.

Ben who saw this had pity on them, he then looked at Julie, who was tearing up, the latter then gave him a tiny nod as if she knew what her boyfriend was asking.

"I, may be able to help them..." he said, and everyone went wide-eyed.

"If you can help them, please do..." Asuna said with her face soaked with tears.

"Okay, but first could you please lay her down on the ground," Ben referring to Yuuki.

Asuna complied and went to Kirito who tried to comfort her while the wielder of the Omnitrix stepped forward. Everyone was watching him closely of what he was going to do to them, except Julie for she knew what he was about to do.

Ben then pointed the Omnitrix at the Sleeping Knights. "Omnitrix, scan closest sentient life-forms."

Everyone, except Julie, was questioning Ben's sanity because to them he was speaking to his watch. To their surprise the faceplate slid back and a green light projected from the core and waved over them. What surprised them even more was that the watch spoke in a mechanical voice of Ben.

_"Subjects suffering from life-threatening conditions. Do you wish to restore?"_

Everyone went wide-eyed especially Kirito and his friends. That watch was able to cure their friends?

"Omnitrix, begin restoration," Ben said, and another green light projected and passed over them; after a minute the green light faded and the Omnitrix spoke again.

_"Life-forms restored, life-threatening conditions removed."_

Ben then felt very tired and swayed until Rex and Julie came from behind and supported him.

"Dude, since when were you able to do that?" Rex asked.

"Ever since I got a new watch," Ben replied, still slightly tired.

"At least you saved them," Julie said.

Kirito and his friends had a different reaction; they could not believe that the Sleeping Knights have another chance to live a full life again. Yuuki and her friends then stood up, surprised that they no longer felt any pain.

"Thank you for helping us sir," Jun said to Ben and the rest of the Sleeping Knights gave similar responses.

"Now, that's one thing solved, but now where are we?" Silica asked timidly.

"That may have been our fault," Ben said referring to himself and Julie.

"How?" Rex said, rather seriously.

Ben explained about the concept of other universes and dimensions and was a shocker to mainly Kirito and his friends the only ones who weren't surprised were Julie and Rex because Rex already met Ben before and Julie already witnessed, he told them about the QDG incident, and finally ending where they ended up in who knows where. Rex and Kirito also explained where they were when the flash of light came and how they ended up here.

"So we are in another universe…" Kirito said looking up at the sky.

"...now the question is..." Rex said, deep in thought.

"...what universe are we in?" Ben said finishing their thought.

They didn't need to wonder too long when Sugu decided to take the initiative. Sprouting her wings she flew up high above the trees, surprising the people not of her company, as she covered her eyes from the sun's glare. She then saw something in the distance and was overjoyed when she hovered back down.

"There is a town nearby that's not too far from here, maybe we can ask some people where we are."

The whole group shrugged and headed towards the nearby town. Unbeknownst to them a small red dot of light flew off in the opposite direction. **Negative Nanomech** saw that there was no one else around and grew to his normal size, he then slapped the Ultimatrix dial, and in a red flash of light turned into what looked like Jetray except that he was dark red with pale yellow horns, and with the red eyes and Ultimatrix; he then took off to the air and flew away very fast off to who knows where.

After a few minutes of walking the group entered of what looked like an old-styled town that looked like from the 1920's. The buildings were either two or three stories high. The group then walked up to a small jewelry store to ask the cashier on where they were.

When they entered in Ben walked up to the cashier, "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

The cashier, though somewhat surprised of the question replied, "You my friends are in the town of Magnolia in the country in Fiore."

"Um, what are these things anyway?" Julie asked, referring to the items being sold in the shop.

"These are magical trinkets I sell at a very reasonable price of jewels,"

"_So the currency of this world is jewels,"_ Ben thought, "How do you get jewels?" He then asked.

The cashier then replied, "You're not from here are you?" Everyone gave him an affirmative nod.

He sighed and said, "Okay, you can earn jewels by selling, or if you're mages you can go into guilds and earn a lot of them," he said.

"Where is the nearest guild?" Kirito asked

"Lucky for you there is a guild here its name is, Fairy Tail; I do warn you though those wizards are a bit rowdy and strong," the cashier replied a bit softly towards the end.

"How rowdy and strong?" Ben asked, somewhat curious.

"Very rowdy, as for the strong part maybe I should show you," the cashier said as he took out a newspaper, "the details on the front."

Everyone crowded around and read the article about what had happened to a port town Hargeon, and their response was their jaws hitting the floor, exception was Six who only raised his eyebrows, what they saw on the title of the article read, **"Fairy Tail's Salamander Destroys Half of Hargeon Port**.**"**

Everyone in the group thought the same thing, _"Just how strong are these guys?"_

"Thank you for showing us," Kirito bowed to the shop owner as the entire group followed him outside the shop.

"So, what's next?" Yuuki asked.

"We are going to Fairy Tail," Ben said as everyone had widened their eyes before he added, "to see if they can help us find a place to stay."

"Well we are flat out broke," Lisbeth said, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"It's worth a shot," Sinon said.

It took a few minutes before they reached the building they were looking for. It was a small distance from town next to a lake that looked like it functioned as a port. The building itself looked similar to a pagoda and was three stories tall. In the front of the building was a orange banner with the silhouette of a fairy with a long tail.

"Now we know why it's called Fairy...Tail," Klein said and everyone groaned at his bad pun.

"Should we just knock?" Silica said nervously.

"I guess so," Ben said, as he walked up to the brown doors at the entrance and knocked a few times.

* * *

**Yup that's the end of this chapter hope you have enjoyed and leave a review if you like it.**

**Flames will not be tolerated. Good Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Up next: Swordsmen and heroes meet Fairy Tail**

**Edited: 9/26/16**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

_**Last time on Fairies of the Multiverse**_

_"Should we just knock?" Silica said nervously._

_"I guess so," Ben said, as he walked up to the brown doors at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guildhall and knocked a few times._

* * *

When no one came out they decided to try to walk inside. They pushed on the door and when it opened, they were met with a very odd sight.

The outside of the building looked like a guild, but on the inside...it was like a tavern instead. Dozens of people were drinking, laughing, and talking, but they all seemed to have a great time altogether.

"Hello," a sweet voice behind them said, "what brings you to Fairy Tail."

The group turned around and saw a young woman barmaid walking towards them. She was somewhat short, she has long, flowing, white hair with her bangs pinned up, and she was wearing a red, sleeveless dress. Out of the corner of the group's eye they saw Klein drooling like an idiot because he was looking at the girls impressive...assets...

Ben decided to just speak up, "Um, we were wondering if we can find a place to stay, we don't really know where our home is."

"Oh dear, I am sorry to hear that, well I hope you all will find your home, I am Mirajane Strauss," the pretty barmaid replied.

Ben was about to reply when Klein interrupted with his face down and held out a hand, "M-M-My name is Klein, I am single and looking for a girlfr-" he didn't finish when Kirito gave him a serious knee to the face which knocked out his best friend temporarily.

"Anyways," the wielder of the Omnitrix said awkwardly, "I'm Ben, and these are my friends."

After Klein woke up all of the other wizards were wondering about the new group of people that had arrived. But they were rushed out of their thoughts when the doors of the guild flew wide open.

"WE'RE BACK!" a loud voice said.

"Aye sir!" a kid-like voice said.

The group turned towards the guild doors and saw a very odd trio. The first was a young man that had pink, spiky hair, he was wearing an open, sleeveless vest, white, knee-length pants, and a scarf that looked like scales. He had the Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder. This was Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail.

The second was another young woman that had long, blonde hair, she was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a blue cross on the center, a blue skirt, and a belt, on it was a whip and a ring with several gold and silver keys, and she was currently pulling a rolling bag. This is Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit wizard.

The third was an odd sight to see. It was a blue cat wearing a green knapsack, had white, angel wings and was flying! It had the Fairy Tail guild mark on its back. This was Happy the Exceed, he is well known for being, well happy.

One of the mages at the closest noticed them, "Oh, you're back Natsu after you destroyed part of Harg-" the man was then sent flying, courtesy of Natsu.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"That information you gave me about that fake Salamander was a lie?!"

"How, should I know? I only told you rumors that have been going around!" the mage said as he got up from the table that was a pile of wood.

"It was just a rumor?!"

"Yea so what, you wanna fight?!"

"Let's go!"

And in that few seconds a brawl broke out in the guild hall.

"Now, now Natsu," Happy said, "you should calm doOoOoOo," Happy exclaimed when a wooden mug hit him and was launched across the guild hall.

"Wow, I actually made it to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said, somewhat oblivious to the brawl continuing around her.

"Okay these people aren't just rowdy, they are crazy!" Kirito said as he and the group went towards the back of the guild hall to avoid the giant brawl.

"So, Natsu's back huh!" A spiky, black-haired young man said. He has blue eyes, and was only wearing black pants, along with a white coat, and a silver necklace that resembled a sword with a stone in the middle, the Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right pectoral. This was Gray Fullbuster an Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Let's settle things where we started off!" he said as he went towards the open brawl in the center of the guild hall.

"Gray your clothes..." a female voice said, and sure enough the young man known as Gray somehow stripped to his boxers in less than a blink of an eye.

_"How did he even do that?!"_ Ben and the group thought in confusion.

They then turned to the source of the voice at the, they saw a young woman. She has long, brown hair, and was wearing a blue bikini top, and brown pants. The Fairy Tail guild mark was on her lower left abdomen above her hip. This is Cana Alberona, the heaviest drinker in all of Fairy Tail.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray said as he jumped into the open brawl.

"Did he just say that he doesn't have time to put on clothes?" Kirito said to himself.

"Geez, that's why men here don't have any class..." the young, brown haired woman said as she took a barrel full of beer that was as tall as her and started chugging it.

"_You say that and you're drinking THAT MUCH alcohol and not even be drunk in the slightest!"_ the group thought as their jaws dropped.

"Let's go Natsu!" Gray challenged.

"Put some clothes on, then come for me!" Natsu yelled back while was beating his first target.

"What's with all of the noise? Why are you all acting like spoiled babies?" a stern, deep voice behind them said.

The group and Lucy turned towards the source of the voice. Where the voice came from was from a giant man with spiky, white hair. On his face was a scar that came from the corner of his right eye and went down across his white cheek. This was Elfman Strauss younger brother of Mirajane Strauss.

"If you're a man then talk with your fists!" Elfman exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Oh, he is actually encouraging them..." Lucy and the group of swordsmen and heros said.

"Get outta our way!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as they punched Elfman out for the count.

"Well he sure got knocked out quickly" Ben said, and got affirmative nods from the others.

"Sheesh, it's too noisy in here," a smooth, male voice said from the sidelines.

Lucy and the group turned towards the voice and what they saw made their jaws drop and eyes bulge out. What they saw was an orange haired man, he was wearing an orange shirt, green coat, and azure sunglasses. What really was a shocker was he had his arms around two lovely ladies. This was Loke another mage of Fairy Tail who is one of the top bachelor wizards.

A mug came out of nowhere and smacked Loke in the center of his forehead, creating a small bump where it landed.

"Are you alright Loke?" one of the ladies asked.

"I will mix it up just for you and for your safeties." as Loke also jumped into the open brawl.

"Wow I should ask him on how to get girls," Klein said very lowly as to not attract anyone's attention.

"Oh, hello are you new here?" Mirajane asked sweetly as she walked up to Lucy.

"Mirajane, it's really you!" Lucy said in a fan girlish squeal.

"Um, don't you think we need to stop them?" the blonde asked finally out of her stupor.

"They are always like this, not only that-" the barmaid was interrupted when a bottle landed on her head, "it's also fun!" she finished as a red bump formed where the bottle hit her.

"Did she really just say that?" Ben asked confused while and the others blinked in confusion.

They were brought out of their confusion when Gray suddenly crashed into Lucy, while Natsu stood on the other side of the open brawl spinning his rival's underwear with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Give me back my underwear, prick!"

"Underwear?" the group on the sidelines said and the boys deadpanned at the sight while the girls covered their eyes.

"Aah!" Lucy screamed as she covered her eyes from the disgusting sight.

Gray was oblivious to this and asked Lucy, "Excuse me miss, may I borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Lucy said as she grabbed a piece of a table leg lying around and whacked Gray like a golf ball.

Loke then picked up the celestial wizard bridal style, "These girls need great care and affection," he said trying to flirt, but was then punched by Elfman and in turn dropped Lucy.

"Real men speak with their fists!" the man exclaimed before he was punched again by Natsu.

"I told you to butt out!" he said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Sheesh it's too noisy, so much for having a drink in peace!" Cana said.

"That's enough you guys, I've had enough of you!" she said as she held up a card and a green magic circle appeared.

"Oh yeah, says who!" Gray said as he put his hands together and a blue magic circle appeared from them.

**"Beast Arm: Stone Bull!"** Elfman said as he had a purple magic circle covered his hand and was replaced by one made of stone.

"You punks can be such a nuisance!" Loke exclaimed as he activated the ring on his hand and a green magic circle appeared.

Natsu then had his fists engulfed in flames and exclaimed, "I'm ready for ya! BRING IT ON!"

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked as she held up Happy as a shield.

"Aye!" he replied without any care whatsoever.

"You don't seemed worried," the celestial spirit wizard said panicking while sweating bullets.

"This is getting out of hand if this keeps up I don't know if there will be a building left," Rex said as he started to activate one of his nanite builds in one of his hands.

"I guess we have no choice but to step in," Ben said as he pressed the randomizer button on the Omnitrix and was ready to slam the core down.

"I agree," Kirito said as he pulled out his two swords, and everyone else in the group stepped back somewhat worried for their safeties.

Then, out of nowhere a giant foot stomped on the guild floor with a voice booming throughout the guildhall, **"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN YOU FOOLS!"**

"A giant?!" Lucy and the group screamed as they looked at a silhouetted titan who stomped on the guild floor.

"I'm sorry. I did not know you were here master," Mirajane responded politely to the giant man.

"Master?!" Ben and the group yelled in confusion.

Everyone in the brawl froze in place and utter silence filled the guild, until a certain pink-haired man disrupted the silence.

"HAHAHAHA! You're all babies, looks like victory is mi-" Natsu tried to say before he was smacked to the ground by the titan's foot.

"Oh, we have a new recruit?" the latter asked.

"Y-Yes," Lucy said still panicking.

The giant was then bathed in a golden light and started shrinking down. When the light faded standing in the titan's place was a very short, elderly man. He was wearing a orange hoodie and pants, and a orange and blue, striped jester hat.

"Nice to meet you," the master said as he extended his hand out.

"He's tiny!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let me introduce you to Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov," Mirajane said cheerfully.

Master Markarov then jumped up to the second floor rail, but his landing was somewhat less graceful as he hit his head on the railing itself. He then cleared his throat and made an announcement.

"You've done it again brats! Look at this paperwork the council sent me! They are nothing but complaints!" the master held up a thick stack of paper from the council to show emphasis and then continued, "All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov stated as a dark aura surrounded him.

"I'm guessing the council brings order to this world," Ben muttered.

All was silent as the guild members held their head in shame before the master continued.

"However..." he said and the stack of papers ignited into a ball of fire, "To Hell with the Council!" the master exclaimed before he tossed the ball of fire into the air. Natsu in response caught it in his mouth and was starting to eat the flame.

"Listen up!" Makarov said, "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic is not some sort of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and pour out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Do not let those idiot fools on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! That's what makes us all Fairy Tail mages!" the master said, and he ended with pointing his right arm in the air with the index finger pointing up, and the thumb pointing out.

The whole guild in response cheered and did the same hand gesture as their master.

"Wow he lifted up their spirits just like that," Kirito said.

"They might be rowdy, but I think they are like family," Ben said wholeheartedly, getting affirmative nods from the others.

* * *

When the cheering died down Master Makarov came off the railing of the second floor and greeted the new recruit, Lucy. Out of the corner of his eye though he noticed Ben and company standing off at the back of the guildhall. He then started to walk over to the group of people.

"Hello, what brings you here," the guild master asked.

"Um, we were wondering if we could find a place to stay we don't know where our home is," Ben said speaking for the group.

Markarov thought for a minute before replying, "Very well," he then turned to Mirajane, "Mira would you please prepare a storage room for our guests?"

"Of course Master!" the barmaid replied.

"Now, I'll let you all stay until you can get back home, but I would like to know where you all are from."

Ben and the group huddled together in a circle and whispering about how to deal with this.

"What should we do?" Rex asked.

"I think we should tell them where we are from," Kirito said.

"What if they don't believe us?" Julie asked.

"We have no choice but to explain it and it's not a good idea to lie," Leafa said.

"But how?" Yui asked curiously.

"Here's how we will explain it..." Ben started on how to explain about where they are from.

Makarov was waiting patiently for a few minutes before the group broke out of their circle. Ben, Rex and Kirito stepped forward.

"We will tell you where we are from, but you guys might want to take a seat; it's a very long story," Ben said.

Everyone in the guild hall sat down on a table or on the floor. Ben started first, he explained to the wizards and mages of the concept of other universes and worlds. Many mages had grasped a bit on the subject. Others had to have it explained in a more simpler fashion. When Ben and the others said they were _from_ different universes that made all the wizards jaws drop. Ben explained the story of how he got in this world, followed by Rex for his side of the story, and finally Kirito explained his part with the virtual reality he was in. They have all ended their story explaining that magic never existed and was technology instead.

Everyone was dumbfounded of the tale, these people came from not one, but three different universes.

"If you don't use magic, what can you do?" Makarov asked intrigued.

Ben stepped forward, raised his left arm, and slid back his jacket sleeve to show them the Omnitrix, "This is the Omnitrix, it lets me turn into every sentient alien species in my universe." The wizards were shocked of something that looked like a watch can transform someone, people who could do that were only Take-Over mages.

"What about you?" Markarov asked as he turned to Rex.

"I can build machines from my body," he said.

The wizards gaped in shock, how was that even possible to build machines from your own body?

The master then turned to Kirito and the others, "What about you?"

"We can use swords and bows and some magic, but not the magic you would expect," Kirito said, and Yuuki stepped forward.

**"Etaerc a llab fo thgil no ym dnah,"** she chanted while words formed around her and on her hand an orb of light appeared.

"Very interesting," Markarov said, after a few minutes of pondering he decided and said, "you may stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," Ben and the others replied.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Don't worry the episode is split into two parts and will come sooner or later it's just a lot to write one episode in a chapter. Please review and favorite. Flames will not be appreciated. PM me for any good constructive criticism and corrections for this story.**

**Up Next: Ben, Rex, and Kirito go to Mount Hakobe!**

**Edited: 9/26/16**


	4. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**Authors Note: Yup this chapter covers the Macao Arc hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter, but if needed. I don't own Ben 10, Generator Rex, Sword Art Online, or Fairy Tail. They all belong to their respectful owners. Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

It was only an hour after Ben and the others had arrived in Fairy Tail that everyone was still wondering if they were telling the truth about themselves. During that duration Ben and the others have learned more about Earthland. They learned that mages specialized in different magic, they learned more of the council, and guilds. They also learned the wizards that are in guilds also do jobs and earned money for a living. Ben and Rex were somewhat jealous of this because they always saved the day yet were never really paid for it.

The wizards also learned more about the heroes and swordsmen as well. They learned what they have done and what happened to them. What caught them off guard was Yui calling Kirito and Asuna "Mamma," and "Papa," and as well as seeing Bobo, the monkey, actually talk...Happy kept on spouting about that he was the only animal that could talk for the next half hour.

Everyone was currently sitting at the counter while the rest of the guild talking about what to do next, while the members of Fairy Tail were doing their own business. Natsu and Happy were at the request board to find a job to do. While the new recruit Lucy was getting the guild stamp on her right hand.

"Remember to pick a good job with a big reward Natsu," Happy said apparently done with his half hour outburst.

"Whoa, a 160,000 reward to get rid of some thieves?!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Sounds like a good job to me," Happy said.

"Has my dad come back yet?" a child's voice asked.

Natsu and the group turned to the sound of the voice it was a slim, small boy around the age of six with dark hair. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with Nakajima on it, light brown cargo shorts, and sandals. He was Romeo Conbolt, son of Macao Conbolt.

Romeo asked the question to Makarov who was currently drinking some beer from his mug.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo, you're the son of a wizard, have faith in your father and wait patiently," the master said to the young boy.

"But sir, he said he would be back in three days," Romeo said worriedly, "and he has been gone for over a week now!" he added.

"If my memory is correct he took the job for Mount Hakobe," the old man pondered.

"Yes, that's right! It's not that for, so can you please send somebody to look for him!" the young boy pleaded.

"Listen kid, your father's a wizard! And like every other wizard he can take care of himself!" Makarov shouted.

"Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" the master added.

Romeo's response was he clenched his fist and punched Makarov in the face and yelled, "JERK!" he then ran out with tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you all!" the boy said while he ran.

"That's gotta be tough," Lucy said sadly.

"Not only that, he really does miss his father," Julie said sadly agreeing.

"I know that master doesn't seem to care but he is actually really worried," Mirajane said.

"How is he worried if he isn't going to send someone after him?" Ben asked her.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a crashing sound from the request board. The group and Lucy turned to the request board to see the request Natsu had was wedged into the board.

"What the hell are you doing! You almost broke the board Natsu!" a wizard by the name of Neb exclaimed.

Makarov then let out a sigh as he applied a bandage to the mark where Romeo punched him as he saw Natsu and Happy walk out of the guild.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he is, I bet he's going to Mount Hakobe to rescue Macao," Neb said to the master.

"When does that kid ever grow up?" another wizard asked.

"Who knows, going up there to save Macao isn't going to do much except hurt his pride," Neb said.

"Remember Neb, we cannot choose another's path, just leave him be," Makarov said.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe its because they may have a lot in common," Lizbeth deduced.

"That's right," Mirajane said, "I think Natsu sees himself in Romeo," she said as she was cleaning a glass.

"Despite all of us being in Fairy Tail that doesn't mean we have our own personal issues, we have all had experienced some suffering and loss," she explained sadly.

"Many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back, "the barmaid continued and added, "well technically it wasn't his real father but the one who had raised him, he was actually a dragon!"

That made Ben and the others' jaws drop at the revelation of someone being taken care of by a dragon.

"When he was a little boy, a dragon found Natsu wandering around a forest, the dragon then took him in and taught him all about magic, language, and culture," Mirajane said, "but one day the dragon disappeared and never returned," she added sadly.

"That dragon must have been Igneel, Natsu came to Hargeon to look for him because of that rumor!" Lucy deduced.

"That's right, Natsu wants to live to see the day where he will see Igneel once again, it's kinda cute isn't it?" Mirajane asked, and she got nods from the others.

"If Natsu is going to save his friend Macao, then count me in," Rex said as he and Bobo walked out of the guild.

"Same here," Kirito said as he walked out after Rex.

"Me too," Ben said, but was stopped by Julie. He was about to ask why but she just held out her "backpack" to him.

"You'll probably need this," Julie said.

"I'll take care of him," Ben said as he put on the small "backpack" and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before going after the others.

"Count me in," Lucy said as she also followed the heroes and swordsman.

* * *

After about an hour the heroes and wizards were all riding a covered cart going towards Mount Hakobe.

"Ugh, why did you come with us?" Natsu asked sickly as he, Lucy, Ben, Rex, and Kirito rode along with him.

"We thought we could help you," Lucy answered and added, "wow you really have a bad case of motion sickness, I guess that's another reason to feel sorry for you."

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?!" the motion sick salamander asked.

"Nothing," Ben said with a smirk.

"So what's is that bag Julie gave you anyway I haven't seen anything like it," Lucy asked as she pointed the black bag with green circuitry on it.

"Well why don't I show you," the Omnitrix bearer replied, and he turned his head around and spoke to it, "why not turn back and say hello?"

Lucy was about to question Ben's sanity until the backpack began to ooze from Ben's shoulder and onto the floor of the cart and shaped into a small slug-like creature that was black and had green circuitry on it's back, it had two stubby legs in the front and a tail-like rear. It then gave a sound of what sounded like a yawn and stretched out.

Ship then looked at the others with his head tilted in curiosity.

"Ship?" it asked.

Lucy then started to freak out a little bit of the black blob creature and looked at it curiously.

"Who's this?" she asked finally composing herself.

"This is Ship," Ben said as he picked up his little friend, "Go ahead and say hi Ship," he told the Galvan Mechamorph.

"Ship," he said happily.

"Aww he's actually cute!" Lucy said overcoming her shock, and in response Ship jumped out of Ben's arms and into Lucy's and started to rub his head on her neck.

"Ship ship," Ship responded happily.

"Well you seemed to have scored points with him, he likes it when people compliment him," Ben replied.

"That's just cute," Bobo replied with a smirk, despite his rough attitude he can be somewhat soft at times.

After a few minutes the cart suddenly stopped.

"Guess we're here," Kirito said.

Natsu's motion sickness at the same time stopped.

"Alright! We've stopped moving!" the latter exclaimed as he and Happy did some sort of revival happy dance on the seat of the cart.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as I can get you," the driver of the cart said.

When they opened the door of the cart there was a giant blizzard going on the outside.

"Where are we Natsu?!" Lucy shouted, "IT'S A FROZEN WASTELAND!"

* * *

"Why is it so cold?! It's summer there should not be a blizzard here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing," Kirito and Natsu replied to the blonde mage.

"Say that and you are not dressed for that type of weather, now hand over that blanket!" Lucy said as she tried to pull the rolled up blanket from Natsu's pack.

"Man, she's annoying isn't she?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy exclaimed and pulled a silver key out and pointed it out in front of her **"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!"**

In a puff of smoke, appeared a grandfather clock with a humanoid head, arms, and legs. Lucy and Ship were inside of the clock and she seemed to be speaking, but no sound came out which confused everyone outside.

"She says, 'I am staying inside here and I am not coming out!'" Horologium said.

"Now I wish I had a jacket," Ben said before realizing something, and mentally face palmed himself, "Of course! I'm an idiot."

Ben then scrolled through his playlist of aliens, when he found the one he wanted he slammed the core down. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the intense flash of emerald light. When it faded standing in Ben's place was what looked like a blue bug, wrapped in a sinister cloak.

**"BIG CHILL!"** the alien cried in a whispered voice, "Ahh much better."

"Whoa! You weren't kidding when you could transform using that watch of yours!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So cool!" Happy exclaimed.

"'What kind of crazy job would bring Macao to this place?' she inquires," Horologium spoke in a monotone voice.

"You should have asked before you came with us, he came to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster," Natsu said.

"A quest to slay a monster, that sounds like trouble," Big Chill said.

"Yea, sounds kinda fishy," Bobo agreed.

"Fish?! Where?!" Happy asked, but was ignored.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims," Horologium said.

"Then be my guest, I say back," Natsu annoyingly said mimicking Horologium.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

After a few minutes of wandering the mountain Natsu decided it was a good idea to call out his friend.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU?! MACAO!" Natsu yelled in the blizzard.

"Macao!" Happy yelled.

Suddenly a noise of movement came from above and a silhouette of a creature jumped off from a higher cliff and was about to smash Natsu with its giant fists, but he dodged on time as the fists smashed the ground where he once stood. When the smoke cleared from the attack the creature that did it was a twenty foot tall ape it had white fur and black spots, and had a huge creepy grin on its face.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed.

The mountain Vulcan started sniffing the air, it then ran towards Horologium. It then picked up the humanoid clock and saw Lucy inside.

"Me, like human woman," it said.

"Huh, so it can talk," Natsu said as he was thinking about something.

"'Don't just stand there. Come and help me!' she yells furiously," Horologium said.

* * *

_**Summit of Mount Hakobe**_

Inside of a cave at the summit there was the mountain Vulcan doing some odd...ritual dance, around Horologium and Lucy was panicking on what was going on around her.

"'How did I get into this mess? What's with this monkey? Why does it seem so happy?' she asks," Horologium said.

The Vulcan then stopped it's meaningless dance and stared at Lucy very pervertedly freaking her out even more. If that couldn't get any worse an alarm clock ringing sounded out, and then Horologium disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Horologium! Don't disappear on me now!" Lucy wailed.

"I'm sorry, but my 'time' is up. Fare thee well!" Horologium said as he was going back to the spirit world.

"Give me an extension please!" the celestial spirit mage pleaded as the giant perverted ape came closer.

"Hey monkey! WHERE'S MACAO?! TELL ME!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the cave. But his entrance was ruined when he slipped on the icy floor of the cave and he slammed into a wall of the cave.

"Talk about a lame entrance..." Lucy deadpanned.

"Ship..." Ship said what seemed to be close to an agreement.

"We tried to warn him," a voice said. Lucy turned around to see Big Chill, Kirito, and Rex walk into the cave.

"Alright you big ape, where is my friend!" Natsu said as he got up. The Vulcan gave the Dragon Slayer a curious look.

"You can understand me right? He is a human man, now tell me where he is!" Natsu exclaimed while Lucy ran behind him, and the others ran beside him.

"Human?" the perverted ape asked.

"That's right, where are you hiding him?" Natsu said angrily.

"Do you think you shouldn't jump to conclusions?" Lucy asked, and the others simply nodded in agreement and sweatdropped.

The Vulcan then gave him a grunt and started pointing to some opening outside of the cave.

"Hey I think he is gonna show me!" Natsu said as he started to head to the opening.

"MACAO!" Natsu yelled before he was pushed out of the cave, courtesy of the Vulcan.

"AHHH!" Natsu yelled as he fell off the mountain.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Me no like man, me like woman!" the Vulcan said as he started to do his odd ritual dance again...

"This is bad he can't survive out there, NATSU!" Lucy yelled out to the opening.

"Woman, woman, woman, woman..." the perverted monkey said as he started rubbing his fists together.

"Geez, this guy is worse than Klein..." Kirito said as he unsheathed his two swords.

"Alright you perverted monkey you're going down!" the celestial wizard said as she grabbed a golden key in the shape of a battle axe from her ring of keys. **"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

In a puff of smoke appeared a buff humanoid bull with a giant axe on his back.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked confused.

"I'll warn you monkey boy Taurus is one of the most powerful spirits I have a contract with," Lucy said with determination.

"Oh, wow Miss Lucy your body is nice as always why don't you come here and give me a smooooch..." Taurus said pervertedly.

"Oh yeah, he's a perv too," Lucy deadpanned.

"Don't touch my woman!" the Vulcan growled.

"Your woman?! Let's fight for it mooooonkey!" the bull celestial spirit exclaimed.

"Get him!" Lucy ordered Taurus.

The bull spirit obeyed and leaped high into the air, spun his axe, and slammed it into the ground making a shockwave attack aiming at the Vulcan. It jumped out of the way but was then met with an icy mist which froze his tail, thanks to Big Chill.

The perverted monkey was furious with the Necrofriggian and started to run towards the latter, but was met with a giant, orange, metal fist, courtesy of Rex. The latter then used his **Smack Hands** to throw another punch at the giant ape, but was quick to dodge and ran on all fours towards Taurus.

"He's fast!" Lucy stated.

The monkey was about to attack Taurus and the bull was ready to counterattack until Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked the bull spirit by mistake!

"Natsu!" Lucy said somewhat relieved that her friend was okay and shocked that he knocked out Taurus.

"Mooooo," Taurus said weakly as he was knocked out on the floor and his axe flew off in another direction.

"Thats big fail!" Lucy exclaimed as her jaw dropped at the bull being knocked out so easily.

"Hey, why are there more monsters here than when I left?" Natsu asked while the Vulcan had a question mark above his head.

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That guy?" Natsu asked pointing to the Vulcan.

"Not him, the bull!" Lucy said before realizing something, "Wait, how did you even survive out there?"

"Happy came to save me," Natsu said and grinned, "Thanks little buddy," he said to the flying Exceed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"So you can't handle any other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy asked seriously as she crossed her arms, the others minus the Vulcan also curious about Natsu not being motion sick.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Natsu asked, "Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend, duh!" the Dragon Slayer responded.

"You're right it was _so wrong_ of me to compare the two," Lucy said sarcastically. Everyone else, minus Happy and the Vulcan, sweatdropped at Natsu's response.

"MY WOMAN!" the Vulcan exclaimed as he tried to fist smash Natsu, but the latter blocked it, resulting the ground being cracked.

"You listen here! I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my friend!" Natsu exclaimed as he pushed back the Vulcan and continued, "Gramps, Mirajane, Loke, Cana, and even those bastards, Grey and Elfman!" an orange magic circle appeared at Natsu's feet, "Lucy and Happy too they are all of my friends!" he said as he was ready to attack, "Which is why..." he jumped at the Vulcan with a flame covered foot, "I'm not leaving without Macao!" Natsu finished as he kicked the perverted monkey with a flame kick to the gut.

Lucy on the other hand felt a tingling sensation in her chest and blushed a little when Natsu already considered her as a friend, but ignored the feeling as she saw the Vulcan hit the ceiling and landed on the other side of the cave with some icicles falling in front of the perverted monkey.

The latter then clapped his hands and used the icicles as a long range attack, but they shattered against Natsu's body, while Big Chill turned intangible which went unnoticed by the others, and Rex transformed his other hand into a **Block Party** which he, Kirito, Lucy, and Ship used it as a cover.

"Your attacks are useless against us," Natsu said, but then learned it was just as a distraction when the dust settled the Vulcan was holding Taurus' axe.

"Aww, man..." Big Chill said.

"That's not good," Natsu said.

The Vulcan then decided to run forward and and tried to slash the axe at Natsu, but Kirito ran in front of the Dragon Slayer just in time and used his swords to parry the attack. Kirito's swords then started to glow, and he ran up to the giant ape and did some sword slashes at the latter's legs which made it stumble more and grunt in pain. The Vulcan responded and did more axe slashes at the black swordsman, but was parried multiple times or dodged.

Having enough of that, the Vulcan decided to go after Big Chill. The ape tried to swing the axe at the Necrofriggian, but Big Chill just crossed his arms and went intangible as the axe just went harmlessly through him, which dumbstruck everyone except Rex, Bobo, and Ship.

After a few slashes the Vulcan then realized that the axe was covered in a thick layer of ice and was going nowhere with the mothman in front of him. The perverted monkey then decided to run towards it primal target, Natsu. The Vulcan swinged the axe by a nearby pillar in the cave which shattered the ice on the axe and started running towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and continued swinging the bladed weapon at his target.

In response Natsu was dodging the bladed weapon until he lost his footing and slipped on the icy cave floor.

The Vulcan then took the chance and tried to kill Natsu by slamming the axe right down the middle, but Natsu got on his knees in time and was holding back the weapon with his bare hands!

"Go back Taurus! If you go back your axe will go back too!" Lucy yelled while shaking the unconscious bull spirit, worrying about the safety of her friend.

The Vulcan and Natsu were at a stalemate in terms of strength, but after a minute the Dragon Slayer started to melt the blade of the axe, and scorching, hot, metal balls formed and started eating them.

"Is he melting the blade, with only his body heat?!" Lucy asked amazed.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Now I got the fire in _my_ belly!" Natsu said and he chewed on the metal balls and spitted them out like a machine gun at the perverted monkey.

The Vulcan then tumbled backwards when the hot, metal balls hit him. Natsu then took his chance and jumped high into the air with a flame-engulfed fist.

"TAKE THIS **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**" Natsu yelled as he gave the perverted monkey a serious fire punch to the face and knocked him to the other side of the cavern.

When the dust settled it revealed the Vulcan was knocked out and left a huge dent in the wall.

"He beat him!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Yea, but wasn't he supposed to tell where your friend is?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Oops, I guess I forgot about that," Natsu said sheepishly.

Everyone sweatdropped at Natsu forgetfulness. Big Chill then tapped the Omnitrix dial and turned back into Ben, Rex retracted his **Block Party**, and Kirito sheathed his swords.

After that the Vulcan's body gave off a yellow glow which made everyone look away or shield their eyes. When the light faded everyone saw in the monkey's place was an unconscious man probably in his late thirties or early forties who had cuts and bruises on his body, he had dark blue hair that was slicked back and a thin mustache. He was wearing brown pants, a torn black shirt, and a white overcoat.

"MACAO?!" Natsu yelled, seeing his injured friend.

"EH?! That perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?!" Lucy asked while startling the others.

"He must have been **Taken Over** by that Vulcan," Happy deduced.

"What do you mean 'Taken Over'?" Lucy asked the flying cat.

"The Vulcan must have used a possession spell on him, you see Vulcans survive by taking over, they're evil body snatchers," Happy said.

Natsu and the others tended to the injuries of the unconscious Macao, he had several bandages wrapped around his chest and some some more on his face.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan got to him," Happy said referring to Macao.

"Don't die Macao Romeo is waiting for you, open your eyes!" Natsu said to the unconscious mage.

In response Macao opened his eyes as he woke up from his slumber, "Natsu?" he asked, hearing his friends voice.

"You're alive!" Natsu said happily.

"I'm weak," Macao said, "I defeated nineteen of them but the twentieth got me, I don't know if I can show my face in front of Romeo now."

"Don't be like that," Natsu said, "you defeated nineteen monsters that's something to be proud of!" Natsu exclaimed.

_"No way, there were nineteen more of those monkeys, and he defeated them all by himself?!"_ Lucy thought to herself shocked.

The celestial wizard was then brought out of her thoughts when Natsu offered a hand to Macao.

"C'mon, let's go home your boy is waiting for ya!"

_"They're amazing, I can even compare to them,"_ Lucy thought and smiled, about the other Fairy Tail wizards, although most of which was directed to a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy, it's creepy?" Happy asked.

"I'll show you creepy!" Lucy retorted softly.

Behind them stood Ben and the others with grins on their faces, hearing the whole exchange.

"They all seem to be like a giant family huh?" Ben asked, and got affirmatives from the others.

"Wait, how are we going home if a blizzard is still going on out there?" Rex asked.

Everyone started to wonder the same thing until Ben stepped forward with Ship on his shoulder, "I think we have that covered," he said and looked at Ship. Knowing what he meant Ship jumped off Ben's shoulder and hopped outside.

"C'mon we'll be home in no time," Ben said as he followed the Galvan Mechamorph out of the cave followed by the others.

When they got there to their surprise, minus Ben, Ship jumped up high into the air and started to transform into what looked like a giant box with wings, and weapons.

**"Ship,"** Ship said in a much deeper voice.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

The sun was starting to set on the horizon, but a little boy seemed to be in deep thought while sitting on a step.

Romeo was in deep thought about when his father will come back

()()()()()()()

_"Fairy Tail Wizards are a joke Romeo!" one of three kids surrounding the little kid said._

_"I am gonna be a knight when I grow up, not some dumb wizard!" another said._

_"Yeah they're dirty and they smell like booze!" the last one said._

()()()()()()()

_"Please dad, go to the request board and take a job! I can't handle all of this teasing anymore!" Romeo exclaimed to his father._

_"Alright, sure!" Macao said happily._

()()()()()()()

Romeo was starting to cry. He started to blame himself for causing his fathers disappearance...

"Hey Romeo!" someone yelled in the distance.

Romeo looked up to see Natsu and the others with Macao being helped by the Fire Dragon Slayer. Romeo couldn't believe his eyes, his father was back, he was alive!

"DAD!" Romeo yelled as he ran up and tackled his father to the ground.

"You came back, I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo said as tears of joy were streaming down his face.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry," Macao said as he embraced his son, ignoring the pain from the bump he just received from being tackling.

"I can handle it, 'cause I am a wizards son!" Romeo exclaimed, unbeknownst to them that the others were watching the happy reunion of father and son.

"Next time when those bullies bother you again, here's what I want you to say, 'Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters? 'cause mine can,'" Macao said, while Romeo grinned widely.

Romeo then got up and yelled to Natsu and the others as they were walking to the guild.

"Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!" the boy exclaimed.

"No problem kiddo!" Natsu responded along with a wave.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Lucy! Everyone! Thanks for bringing my dad back to me!" Romeo said.

Everyone else then turned around and gave the boy a wave of their own as well, after that the group returned to the guild. While going there Natsu turned towards Ben.

"NEXT TIME, WE'RE NOT RIDING SHIP!" the Dragon Slayer yelled at Ship, remembering back when they had to ride him back to Magnolia. Natsu remembering of what seemed like he had the most terrible time of his life in there. In response everyone laughed at Natsu's childish outburst.

_"Although I'm not sure if we will be staying for too long,"_ the Bearer of the Omnitrix thought.

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

It was late at night and everyone in the guild went home, well except for the guests who most of them were asleep in the storage room.

"Thank goodness the storage room was big enough to fit in all of us," Ben mused.

The only one who were in the main room of the Guild Hall were Ben, Rex, and Kirito reminiscing about today's events while everyone else was sleeping in the storage room. Despite it being a little cramped, everyone got some place to sleep. The only reason the trio did not go to sleep was because of all the crazy things that happened, now they just couldn't sleep with all of the excitement.

"Having trouble sleeping?" a voice asked behind them. The trio whirled around and saw Master Markarov behind them, "It has been quite a day for you three hasn't it," Makarov said.

The three heros then gave affirmative nods, and the old man smiled and took a seat on the bar. A few minutes have passed in silence before the master spoke once again.

"Tell me what do you three think of magic," Makarov said.

"Well despite seeing only two types of magic it's still impressive," Ben admitted, and Rex and Kirito gave nods of approval.

"What do you think of magic in general though, is it like something you all have seen back in each of your universes?" the old man asked.

"Well what I have seen I can probably turn into," Ben said.

"I have seen some people do similar thing back in my universe before they were cured," Rex followed up.

"Well, I do the same things in virtual reality, but not in the real world, although I was able to do it here," Kirito admitted.

"Well why don't you call yourselves wizards then," Makarov said.

The trio then understood, when they got back Natsu and Lucy told the others that they were some powerful wizards, Ben being said as a powerful Take-Over wizard, Rex being a powerful Arc of Embodiment, which was a lost magic, Re-quip wizard, and Kirito as a powerful Paladin Re-quip mage, no matter how many times they said they weren't really wizards.

"Well, we don't really use magic," Ben responded plainly.

"What we call technology, we call magic," Makarov said, "and judging by what Natsu said of what you three did you would be excellent wizards."

"Are you trying to recruit us?" Kirito asked jokingly raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm offering you a chance," Makarov responded, "I have sent messages to some colleagues of mine to look into a spell that can send you home. If, there isn't any. I will offer you all a place here for as long as you wish to stay, and I mean all of you," gesturing to their friends sleeping in the storage room as well.

The trio was touched to say in the least, at how quickly the master of Fairy Tail was willing to trust them and their friends enough to be part of his "family".

"Thanks," Ben said, and looked at Kirito and Rex and their faces showed a sympathetic smile which seemed to say it all, to which the Omnitrix bearer continued, "we appreciate the offer, but no offense, we would like to go home."

Makarov nodded in understanding, "I understand; still, my offer stands." With all of that, the old man walked out of the guildhall and into the cool summer night, leaving the trio with their thoughts.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, I give credit for Ultimate10 for the last scene because I may have copied most of it (Sorry). Leave a review, follow, and/or favorite this story if you want to. Flames will be doused by avalanches from Mount Hakobe.**

**Up Next: Lullaby Arc**

**Edited: 9/26/16**


	5. Lullaby Arc Part 1

**Chapter 5: Lullaby Arc Part I**

It had been a few days since Ben and the others arrived at Fairy Tail, ever since then they learned on how guilds worked; they were great places where wizards could work, which of course involved a way of helping the client, and a place where wizards could call home and people to call family. Ben and Rex couldn't help feel a little jealous because guilds actually did the same thing, except wizards got paid!

During that time everyone got acquainted with the wizards of Fairy Tail. Although Klein kept on flirting with all of the pretty girls, especially Mirajane, in the guild along with Macao and another wizard who specialized in smoke magic, Wakaba. Yet the only girl who Klein actually got along with was the heavy drinker, Cana out of all people, because they only had one thing in common...they drank _a lot_.

Yui also found some new playmates, everyday she, Romeo, and Ship would always run around the guild playing hide-and-seek or tag, everyone originally thought that Romeo and Yui would probably end up together in the future, but judging of what their emotion for the other was, it would only be a very close sibling relationship and nothing more.

Ben and the others was at a table conversing about recent events, and about the recent offer Markarov offered them. Everyone was touched by the offer but agreed that if they would rather get home as soon as possible.

Currently they were eating lunch and drinking some fruity beverage of sorts. Most of them enjoyed it although a certain Omnitrix Wearer was "ok" with the drink despite he missed a certain cold drink in particular.

"_Despite having all of these magic items no one ever invented the smoothie here?"_ Ben thought, and making a mental note to bring the comforts of his universe here.

"We need to look for another job soon," Natsu grumbled.

"Aye! We're running out of food money," Happy said while munching happily on a fish.

"I wish we had those two million jewels right now, because my rent is due next week, I may need to find another job as well," Lucy said. Over the past few days the Celestial mage found a place to stay of an apartment, despite the big rent she had to pay each month, it was still a good deal, because it wasn't too far from the guild.

"Wait, two million jewels?!" Yukki asked exasperated, the others were also shocked with what they just heard as well except Kirito and Asuna as they were cringing a little.

"Is that why you were gone for two days?" Jun asked.

"Yup, we went to a town called Shirotsume Town to get a book called Daybreak and destroy it," the Celestial Spirit Wizard explained.

"And you failed?" Lisbeth asked.

"No," Kirito said catching the others off guard, "Natsu denied the reward, because we didn't actually fulfill the request."

"Wait, you went with them too?" Rex asked.

"We just wanted to tag along and see what the wizards do here," Asuna said before shuddering a little.

"Well, at least the guys didn't have to wear that embarrassing maid costume," Lucy whined, and the Flash shuddered, for the memory was all too scarring and seemed to have brought out something even more disturbing...

"I didn't think it was embarrassing," Kirito said bluntly.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Black Swordsman!" the Celestial mage exasperated in furry.

"Kirito..." Asuna said in a sickly sweet smile, she knew where his conversation was headed and wanted him to stop, Kirito had taken the hint and shut up immediately.

The Celestial wizard then went to the request board and looked for another job, but couldn't really decide.

"Just tell me if you're interested in taking a job, Master is currently away at a meeting," Mirajane said.

"A meeting, for what exactly?" Julie asked.

"Well, all of the guild masters get together regularly for a meeting to share current reports, although slight different than the council meeting," Mirajane began, she then turned to a tall, round, orange-haired man who was wearing a white shirt, and a black sorcerer's hat.

"Reedus, Can I borrow your light pen please?" the barmaid asked the man known as Reedus.

"Qui," he replied with a French accent, and gave a normal looking pen, but it had some odd tip that seemed to be made of light.

Mirajane then started to write out a graph of sorts in the air to the amazement of the group minus Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"The top members are the ten members of the Magic Council; they are connected to the government, and their job is to keep order in the whole land of Fiore. Directly below the council is the organization of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues; they communicate with the council and among other guilds in their area and keep us united together," Mirajane explained, "It's a very difficult job isn't it?" she asked.

The barmaid received affirmative nods while Julie had a notepad and pencil and took down notes.

"Wow, I didn't know that all of the guilds were connected," Lucy commented.

"Its important to keep the guilds in cooperation with each other, because if you aren't careful..." Mirajane started to say.

"...Dark forces will come and get you!" Natsu finished with a creepy sounding voice, coming from behind Lucy.

"AHHHH!" the Celestial Wizard shrieked and she hid under a table, while Natsu laughed wholeheartedly and the others had amused smiles on their faces.

"Ha ha ha, I scared you didn't I?" Natsu laughed out.

"Quit being a jerk!" Lucy yelled, clearly freaked out.

"It's true though," Mirajane said getting everyone's attention, "there are dark forces that exists, they are the Dark Guilds," she said darkly, while drawing a circle on the chart and labeled it 'Dark Guild'. "These guilds are composed of wizards who don't belong to any guild league since they are involved in crime and illegal activity," the barmaid explained.

Everyone had a grim expression on their faces when they heard that. If illegal activity and crime was involved. High chances these guilds aren't very friendly.

"Come on Lucy, pick a job for us already," Natsu urged the blonde wizard.

"Since when did I agree to work with you and your cat?" Lucy asked.

"I thought we were supposed to be a team," Natsu said, "you, Ben, Rex, Kirito, Happy and me," Natsu finished while flashing a wide grin.

"Well, for one we aren't part of your guild at all," Ben interjected.

"Well you helped us on Mount Hakobe, so I thought we were a team!" Natsu said.

"Aye! Natsu had picked the job last time, so it's Lucy's turn to choose," Happy chirped while munching on his...fifth? fish.

"No way! I don't think I ever want to be on your team, besides I think you just needed a blonde," Lucy said.

"That's not true! That's not the only reason we chose you," Natsu said, "we think you're cool and nice!"

Lucy just tried to ignore Natsu's comment, but couldn't help with the small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Lucy!" I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you, you'll get offers from other teams," Gray said from another table.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana commented without looking at him, and sure enough Gray somehow stripped to his boxers...again...

"Crap! Not again!" the onyx haired wizard exclaimed.

"Jerk..." Natsu mumbled, but it didn't go unnoticed by the ice mage.

"Did you just call me a jerk Dragon Boy?!" Gray said locking horns with Natsu.

"And what if I did, what are _you_ gonna do about it!" Natsu shot back.

"You Mouth Breather!"

"You Pants Shogun!"

"You Spineless wimp!"

"Looks like they're at it again," Happy said and sighed.

"Why don't you join the team of Love with me Lucy, later tonight, just the two of us?" Loke asked flirtatiously coming out of nowhere.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked shocked.

"You are just gorgeous, that I have to keep my shades on, or I will be blinded by your dazzling beauty," Loke continued to flirt.

"Do girls actually fall for this guy?" Lucy asked herself annoyed.

Loke was going to flirt some more when he spotted Lucy's Celestial keys, and his behavior did a complete turn around.

"Ahh! You're not a Celestial Wizard are you?!" he asked, afraid.

"Aye, she's got cows, and crabs, and stuff," Happy said while munching on another fish.

"NOOO! Curse you fate, why must you torment with me!" Loke yelled dramatically, "I'm sorry, but we can't be together!" the orange haired mage yelled as he ran out of the guild.

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked, confused of Loke's whiplash of emotions.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial wizards, rumor has it he dated one and it did not end well," Mirajane responded.

"Well that explains it, then-" Lucy didn't finish her sentence when Natsu suddenly crashed into her, knocking them both to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

When Lucy opened her eyes she found Natsu on top of her and both of their faces really close. Natsu being dense didn't even notice Lucy's red face as he got up to face Gray.

"Will you guys quit it already?!" Kirito asked annoyed.

"Well Natsu started it, I'm just following through," Gray said coolly. Kirito's response was a deadpan look towards the Ice-Make mage.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asked, and of course Gray somehow stripped to his boxers.

"God damnit, why is this happening?!" Gray yelled.

"You're the one who is provoking me, you dirty slimeball," Natsu said.

"Oh yea, what did I exactly do to provoke you, you fire clown," Gray said back.

"You pervy flasher!"

"You Flame brain!"

"You, Artic Nudist!"

"Geeze, those insults are lame," Ben commented, remembering the insults he used on his villains back in his universe.

"They'll run out of insults soon," Happy said.

The other wizards were laughing in response to Natsu's and Gray's childish rivalry. Activity was then silenced when Loke ran into the guild slamming the door wide open.

"Bad News, it's Erza she's on her way here!" was all Loke said, and surprisingly to Ben and the others, all of the mages paled and yelped in fear, while Natsu and Gray hid behind the bar.

"Who's Erza?" Ben asked confused of all of the wizards' behavior.

"Erza, is the strongest and most deadliest woman in Fairy Tail," Happy said coming out of nowhere.

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard and a silhouette of someone carrying something huge was coming towards the entrance of the guildhall.

"That must be her," a wizard said while sweating bullets.

When the figure arrived it placed down the object it was carrying which looked like a decorated big horn. The person was anything but Ben and the group anticipated. The person was a red-haired, armored beauty about nineteen. She had long, scarlet hair, brown eyes, and was wearing Heart Kruz Armor. She was Erza Scarlet; a Re-quip S-Class mage of Fairy Tail.

"That's Erza?!" Lucy asked shocked, but not too loud to get everyone's attention.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"She's...so...so," Kirito said, trying to get the words out.

"...Pretty…" Klein finished dreamily.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted the scarlet-haired mage.

"Mirajane," Erza called the barmaid, "is master here?"

"Master, has gone on a another meeting," the pretty barmaid replied.

"I see," Erza said calmly.

"Uh, Miss Erza," a slim, beige haired wizard named Max asked, "what's that you are carrying?"

"This is the horn of the monster I defeated," she explained to the curious wizard, "The locals were very grateful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir."

She then gave Max a death glare, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!..No!...No!" Max said hastily while sweating bullets, "Nothing's wrong with it at all!"

It seemed odd to the small group of swordsmen and heroes that everyone acted in a similar fashion towards the red head.

"Do you think she has found out about Mount Hakobe by now?" Cana asked.

"Oh great! I'm definitely a goner," Macao mumbled nervously.

"She's not like anything that I imagined," Lucy said.

"No kidding," Klein said.

"Now listen up!" Erza yelled, "I've heard a few things while I was on the road that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble, Master Makarov might not care, but I do!", she said. "Cana! Control your drinking!", Erza yelled to the drunk brunette. "Vijateer! Take your dancing outside!" she yelled to a wizard in a black jumpsuit. "Wakaba! Get rid of that smoking habit!" she said to the smoke mage. "Nab! I had a feeling you were at the Request Board, just pick a job already!" Erza exclaimed. "Macao!" grabbing the fire mage's attention.

When Erza didn't say anything he was getting even more scared, "Just say something dammit!"

"Well that's weird," Rex mumbled.

"What is she, the guild's disciplinarian?" Lucy whispered to Mirajane.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chirped.

"Even though she's very bossy, she seems to be the only sane person here," Ben commented getting affirmative nods from the others and the Celestial wizard.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" the scarlet haired mage asked.

"Aye! They're right here!" Happy said flying above the bar.

"You traitor," the two rival wizards mumbled and glared daggers at the blue cat.

When the two got up they had their arms around each other like they were best buddies.

"Hey there Erza, we are just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Gray said while sweating bullets.

"Aye!" Natsu mimicked Happy.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Well that's great, I'm pleased to see you both getting along so well, however it's natural that the best of friends to lock horns every now and then," Erza said to the two 'best of friends'.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends," Gray said nervously.

"Aye..." Natsu said nervously.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked even more worried.

"He's scared of her, a few years back he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him to a pulp," Mirajane said while drawing weird kid pictures with the light pen.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy said and sweatdropped.

"After that she found Gray walking around the guild naked so she beat him up too," Macao said with a smirk, remembering how funny it was.

"And let's not forget she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her, but he deserved it though," Cana said, also getting Klein's plans of trying to ask the Re-quip wizard out go down the drain.

"Well I'm not surprised there," Lisbeth said, since all of the girls, minus Silica and Yui, were always being hit on by none other than Loke, but Kirito and the guys always kept on giving him glares to scare him off.

"Natsu Gray, I need you to do me a favor," Erza said, surprising the latter and everyone else, "While traveling I've heard about something that has me worried, normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here right now and this is very urgent," she said, "you two are the strongest wizards here, and I could really use your help," she said, surprising the other mages who overheard the conversation.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning," she said.

_"Me and him on the same team?"_ Natsu and Gray thought at the same time.

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray working together, I didn't see this coming," Mirajane muttered in awe, "this could be the the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen," she deduced.

"Hmm, well that sounds interesting," Rex said.

"Should the three of us tag along?" Kirito asked.

"I don't see why not," Ben said startling the group.

"Are you guys sure?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Yea, after all Makarov said we can go with other teams even if we're not in the guild, and since they can't control us we can go with them if we choose," Ben said.

"Well if you're going then count me in," Asuna said.

"I coming too, Mama, Papa," Yui said.

"Same here," Julie said.

"Ship ship!" Ship said, saying that it was coming along too.

"Eh, why not?" Bobo shrugged.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Magnolia Train Station**_

"UGH, I hate this 'teaming up with you,' this is the worst idea ever!" Natsu exclaimed.

"YEA, tell me about it, Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!" Gray exclaimed, before locking horns again with Natsu.

"Looks like they're at it again," Ben said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Lucy said agreeing with the Omnitrix bearer.

"And they're making a scene too," Kirito said, and sure enough other travelers in the train station stopped and looked at them with amusement of Natsu and Gray rivalry.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Rex said annoyed by the two's childish antics.

"Pun, Pun," a small snowman dog in Lucy's arms, named Plue said, agreeing with them.

"Why did you tag along Lucy?" Happy asked munching on a fish.

"Mirajane asked me to because those two would lock horns when Erza is not around so she sent me to break them up if it happens," Lucy replied.

"Well you're not doing a good job," Happy said.

"They're hopeless," was all Lucy said.

"Yeah, even third graders are more mature than this," Ben mused, earning small laughs from the others.

"By the way why did you guys tag along," Lucy asked the others.

"Well, we just want to help if possible," Rex responded.

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting very long?" a voice asked, Lucy looked and saw it was Erza, while Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering.

"No, not really," Lucy said before noticing that scarlet haired mage was pulling a giant cart of luggage.

"Whoa, look at that luggage!" Happy exclaimed, shocked.

"All of _that_ belongs to you?!" Kirito asked shocked, also surprised that the scarlet Re-quip mage was able to pull all of that and not break a sweat.

"Well, it's time to go good buddy!" Gray said as he and Natsu put up their 'best buddy' act with an odd expression on their faces.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"One Happy is enough!" Lucy exclaimed, somewhat annoyed of the Dragon Slayer's behavior.

"Good, I like seeing you two get along," Erza said, before turning to the others, "and what was your name, I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday," referring to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, and I recently joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two from you guys," Lucy said, while behind Erza Gray and Natsu were locking horns silently.

"And what about you eight, I heard you're not part of a guild yet," Erza asked, including the pets and small three-year old.

"Well you see we also wanted to come along and see if we can help, I hope that's okay," Ben spoke.

"Well, the more the merrier and since you're guests I can't control where you go, so feel free to tag along," Erza said, she then took a glance and Natsu and Gray and the latter putted up their 'best buddy' act again until, the redhead looked away, and the two went back to scowling at the other, "I'm Erza by the way, I heard rumors about you beating a Vulcan, it would be great to have a wizard like you with us," she then glanced over and the two bickering rivals who have put up their act again, much to the amusement of the eight behind Lucy.

"Oh, no it's my pleasure," Lucy said.

"Pun, Puun," Plue said.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you with only one condition," Natsu said, getting the Re-quip wizard's attention.

"Shut up!" Gray whispered to Natsu, knowing what he was going to do, but was ignored.

"Oh, what is it?" Erza asked.

"Okay, I want a rematch with you when we get back to Fairy Tail," Natsu said, clenching his fist for emphasis, shocking everyone, minus Erza.

"What's wrong with you, do you have a death wish or something, Flame Brain?" Gray asked Natsu, but was ignored again by the his rival.

"I'm a lot stronger than last time, because I'm gonna beat you," Natsu said.

"I can see you have improved, as to beating me we'll just have to see; I accept your challenge," Erza said calmly.

"ALRIGHT, I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ugh, I hate transportation," Natsu said sickly, his motion sickness getting the better of him. The whole group decided to get a cabin on the tried as to not attract attention to themselves. All the guys sat on one side while the girls sat on the other.

"Typical Natsu, he gets excited the first minute, then next his motion sickness gets the better of him in the next," Gray muttered.

"That's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place," Lucy muttered feeling sorry for the poor Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Erza said calmly, "why don't you come sit here with me."

"Aye..." was all Natsu muttered as he and Lucy switched places on the train.

When Natsu sat next to Erza, she punched Natsu in the gut and knocked him out cold and his head landed on her lap. "That should help him make the trip a lot easier on him," Erza said. In response everyone else flinched in shock, while Gray and Happy acted like nothing ever happened.

"Okay maybe she's not as sane as we thought," Ben whispered, getting affirmative nods from the others, minus Erza and the knocked out Natsu.

"Hey Erza, I think it's time to tell us what's going on, I mean what kind of mission are we going on anyway?" Gray asked.

"I have reasons to believe the dark guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big, I'm not sure what it is, but is has to do with some magic item called Lullaby," Erza said.

"Lullaby?" Happy asked.

"Wait, you mean what those guys said from before?" Lucy asked, attracting everyone's attention, especially Erza.

"Before?" Ben asked.

"Yea that's right," Kirito said, remembering what happened, "while we were coming back to the guild from that 'Daybreak' request we were ambushed by dark mages who wanted to eat Happy, but we kicked their butts easily. When we tied them to a tree they mentioned something about this 'Lullaby' before a shadow hand came out of nowhere and pulled the tree underground along with the the wizards," Kirito explained, "I think they might be from Eisenwald."

"They were probably wizards that dropped out of the guild and went into hiding, maybe thaey did not want to be part of what their guild was planning," Erza deduced.

"This Lullaby is bad enough that it even scares the dark wizards?" Julie asked.

"It's only a hypothesis, but whoever you saw that was dragging away Happy's kidnappers were more likely from Eisenwald; it seemed obvious they did not want any information in any legal guild's hands," Erza replied to the girl.

"What do you think they will be trying to do?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Let me start from the beginning..." Erza started to explain to whole story. After she completed her job, she stopped at a popular pub in Onibas Town. While there she overheard some wizards from Eisenwald discussing about Lullaby, and when one wizards said that he will bring Lullaby to Erigor in three days time. When Erza was done explaining her story Lucy remembered something.

"Lullaby sounds like a song you sing kids to sleep," Lucy said.

"Correct, but the fact that it's sealed away means it must be a very powerful magic," Erza said.

"You certain the guys you saw were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I'm certain," Erza said, "I can't believe I was such a fool that day, I didn't recognize his name, Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests, which earned the name, Erigor the Reaper."

"Wait, he kills for money?!" Lucy asked, scared while the others in the cabin had dark and angry expressions on their faces.

_"This guy kills innocent people and he enjoys it?!"_ Ben screamed in his mind, with a dark and angry expression plastered on his face.

Kirito seemed to relate since assassinations were very familiar to some particular group that enjoyed killing innocent people in a particular death game.

"I'm afraid so, when the council banned assassination requests Eisenwald thought money was more important than the council rules; as a result they were banned from their wizard league six years ago, but that did not stop them at all, they disobey orders and still reamin active to this day," Erza said as she clenched her teeth in anger.

"Okay...I should be heading back home now..." Lucy said while sweating profusely in fear.

"Pun, Puun," Plue said starting to melt from the sweat.

"Lucy, is slimey all of a sudden," Happy stated the obvious.

"It's sweat you stupid cat!" the Celestial Mage retorted.

"How could I have been so foolish! If I had recognized them I would have pulverized them on the very spot, and reveal their plan once and for all!" she exclaimed, while hitting Natsu on the side of his head, knocking the Dragon Slayer unconscious again.

"If I got this correctly, Eisenwald's plan is to do something with this 'Lullaby' and you want to stop him, and after what you overheard it may be something bad," Gray said.

"Correct, and I'm not foolish to take down a whole magic guild by myself, that's why I asked you and Natsu for your help, because we're gonna storm the Eisenwald guild," Erza said.

"Looks like we're gonna help you too," Kirito said.

"That sounds like a plan, it's Hero Time!" Ben said.

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

"I knew I shouldn't have come along..." Lucy exclaimed in fear and sweating a storm.

"Ewww! Now Lucy is slimey again!" Happy said.

"I told you it's sweat you stupid cat!"

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

_**Eisenwald**_

Inside of the guildhall several dead bodies were hanging from the roof from nooses around their necks, while four figures were walking out of the Eisenwald guild building. One of them was in the lead and he was wearing a clock and a big scythe, while the other three were following close behind.

"I heard Kagayama finally got a message to us," one of the three said.

"Yea, well he says he actually found Lullaby," another said, catching attention of their leader in tow.

"The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen," the dark wizard carrying the sythe said, revelaing to be Erigor, "This means we're one step closer to our ultimate goal. The guild masters will be to busy holding their meeting they will never know what's coming their way!"

* * *

_**Onibas Train Line**_

The team of wizards and heroes took a quick pit stop to order food and they hopped back on the train, continuing to their destination. Almost everyone bought food, but a certain black swordsman and his girlfriend did not.

Kirito's grumbling stomach caught the attention of the others much to his embarrassment.

"Why don't you grab a sandwich, there's plenty of food for all of us," Lucy said.

"That's because Mira was kind enough to let me use the bar to make something nice for ourselves," Asuna said, as she took out a basket much to Kirito's surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kirito asked almost drooling. In response Asuna took out one of her homemade spicy sandwiches and passed one to her boyfriend, another to their "daughter", and took one for herself.

"Mmm, again your food is the cooking of a goddess," Kirito mumbled as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Yea, thank you Mama!" Yui chirped while she was eating her spicy sandwich.

"Wow, so you can cook too?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, although goddess is kinda stretching it a little," the Flash said embarrassed.

"Nonsense, your food is the greatest," Kirito said, making his girlfriend blush.

"Now then, I just realized what kind of magic can you use Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question," Erza said.

"Erza's magic is really pretty; she can make her enemies bleed, a lot!" Happy explained.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's what I call pretty," Ben said grimacing.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful," Erza said while eating some strawberry cake.

"Oh like this?" Gray said as he put a fist on top of his other hand, and a blue magic circle appeared, and what appeared to be like a cold mist coming from his hands. After a few seconds he removed his fist and what was there was the Fairy Tail guild mark on his hand. "I use **Ice-Make Magic**."

"Now I see you and Natsu don't get along, he's fire and your ice, talk about a rivalry," Lucy said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," the onyx haired mage responded, earning a small laugh from the others.

"Also there's one thing that is bothering me as well," Lucy said, and then pointed to Yui, "why did you bring Yui along, she's a kid, and also why does she call you 'Mama' and 'Papa'?" she asked.

"Well it's a long story, maybe another time," Kirito said finding it hard to explain, "but the reason we brought her here was because she wanted to come with us, and also she can do this," he then turned to Yui who nodded, knowing what her parents were asking.

Yui was then surrounded in a golden flash of light to the bewilderment of the wizards and heroes. Yui then began to shrink, her dress started changed, and she started to grow fairy wings. When the light faded, she was about an inch tall, was wearing a light pink pixie dress instead of her white sundress, and was using her wings to fly around!

"Woah! now that's pretty cool," Ben exclaimed shocked.

"Yup! It is," Yui exclaimed as she flew around the Ice made guild mark and then hovered in front of Lucy's face.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed, embarrassing the little pixie fairy.

"I agree," Erza said, trying to compose herself from having a cuteness overload.

* * *

_**Onibas Station**_

"Do you really think the wizards from Eisenwald will still be here?" Gray asked as he got off the train.

"I don't know, but that's why we're here to find out," Erza said.

"Wait where's Natsu?" Lucy asked; sure and behold everyone forgot to grab Natsu since he was still knocked out cold.

"Well there he goes," Happy said waving at the leaving train.

"How could I have been such a fool, I know Natsu hates all forms of transportation, please someone hit me for my penance," Erza said.

"Uh I don't think that would be necessary," Lucy said.

"Looks like we're gonna need to find the emergency brake and get a magic mobile," Erza said.

"You guys can find the emergency brake we'll try to get Natsu off the train," Rex said.

"Wait, how will you guys be able to catch up to the train until then?" Erza said.

"Just watch us," Rex said. He then walked out onto the tracks and transformed his feet into a hovering motorcycle called, the **Rex Ride** much to the shock of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Wow, now that's gotta be convenient from going from place to place," Lucy commented.

"Alright," Ben said as he scrolled through the Omnitrix and slammed down the core; in a flash of emerald light stood a red manta ray-like alien.

**"Jetray!"** the alien exclaimed, also surprising the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Well that's interesting," Gray commented.

"Alright let's go," Kirito said as Yui, still in her pixie form, flew into Kirito's coat pocket, as he and Asuna sprouted their Fairy wings.

"Wow, you guys look so cool!" Happy exclaimed.

"Julie and Ship, I think you should stay with them in case anything goes wrong," Ben said.

"You also stay here Bobo and keep an eye out," Rex said.

"Roger that," Bobo said making a mock salute.

"Okay, but be careful," Julie said.

"Ship, Ship," her pet Galvan Mecamorph said, translating as to be careful.

"You guys can catch up if you guys find this magic Magic Mobile," Rex said as he sped off, with Jetray, Kirito, and Asuna following closely behind.

* * *

_**On the train...**_

When Natsu woke up, he was having another ride in hell with his motion sickness on the train. With the cart empty Natsu didn't really do much of anything, but some wizard decided to come into the cabin. He was wearing a white coat and jeans, he had black hair in a small ponytail.

"Well, well, well, it's a Fairy Tail wizard," the man said, "how's the guild treating you these days, is it worth sticking around with them?" he asked.

Natsu being Natsu with his motion sickness, couldn't really talk a lot, "W-What?"

In response the man kicked Natsu's face with his right foot and he still kept it there.

"Heh! Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild _Mr. Fairy_. You guys blindly follow the magic council's rules; you know what you look like to us, you're harmless little flies," the wizard said with a smirk.

"Why you...!" Natsu said, as his fists were engulfed in flames with an angry expression, but his motion sickness took over and his flames disappeared.

"Hah! What kind of magic is that?! Let me show you how it's done!" the wizard said and a black magic circle formed at his feet, and three tendrils that looked like they were made from shadows emerged and uppercutted Natsu in the face.

"That magic," Natsu said, remembering seeing it from before, when the train suddenly halted abruptly, and the wizard who punched Natsu stumbled, but from his coat, an odd flute that had a skull with three eyes on it fell out and went onto the floor.

* * *

_**Onibas Station**_

"What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency brake without permission," a conductor told Erza as she pulled down the lever.

"It's for my friends, please understand," Erza said in a monotone voice, "Now please take our luggage to the hotel," she commanded

"Do I look like a bellhop to you?" the conductor said exasperated.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in Fairy Tail are a little insane," Lucy said.

"Well not all of us are," Gray said, somehow stripping to his boxers again.

"Yeah, well where are your clothes?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Crap!"

* * *

_**Back on the Train**_

"Thank goodness, the train stopped," Natsu said while getting up, but his attention was caught by the strange looking demon flute on the ground, "What is that?" looking curiously looking at the strange object.

"You saw it!" the shadow wizard said.

"That's enough out of you, it's payback time!" Natsu said paying attention to the wizard in front of him and engulfing his fists with flames.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

**"Guard Shadow!"** the opposing wizard chanted; to which several shadow tendrils blocked Natsu's attack, but he was knocked back, and part of the cart exploded.

"Ugh, lucky shot!" the wizard said getting up from the rubble of the cart.

"Heh! 'Little Fly' huh!" Natsu said with a smirk.

_"Attention all passengers! Our emergency stop was a false alarm, we'll be departing again shortly,"_ the intercom on the train said.

"Aww crap, I gotta go!" Natsu said as he grabbed his bag, not wanting to be motion sick again.

"Hold it right there!" the wizard yelled, "You're not getting away that easily, you're messing with Eisenwald now!"

"So you're with Eisenwald huh, I'll show you what happens when people mess with Fairy Tail. How about we take this outside?!" Natsu said before the train started moving again, and his motion sickness making him miserable again.

Not far behind Rex and the others were not far behind and got on the train just in time, before it was moving at full speed.

"Hey Natsu what happened here?!" Rex said going into the train car while Jetray, Kirito, and Asuna flew down the hole in the ceiling of the car.

"This guys with Eisenwald," Natsu responded trying to compose himself, though failing due to his motion sickness.

"Huh, what's this?" Kirito asked about to pick up the strange wooden flute.

"Don't touch that!" the mage from Eisenwald said, "there's no way you're getting your hands on Lullaby!" as he formed a magic circle at his feet ready to attack.

_"So that's Lullaby huh? I wonder what it can do..."_ Kirito thought. "Well, if this is Lullaby then, looks like we'll stop you from doing whatever you are planning to do with this," the black swordsman said as he swiftly grabbed the wooden flute.

"Not on my watch!" the wizard said, then to everyone's surprise, he started to turn black as a shadow and then started to go after Kirito.

Not sure what to do, Jetray tried to blast the "shadow" with his neuroshock beams, but was unsuccessful as to the "shadow" dodged the attacks. As the enemy started to gain distance between himself and Kirito a shadow fist formed and grabbed the Kirito's leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried, she then ran towards the shadow fist wrapped around Kirito, and held her sword as she ran, **"Linear!"** she chanted and her sword glowed pink as she stabbed the shadow fist which freed Kirito.

"Heh! This isn't over!" the Eisenwald wizard said as he had other shadow fists and punched everyone off the train through a window or the roof...

Not far behind the train, Erza was driving an odd looking car with Lucy, Julie, Bobo, and Ship inside, while Gray was hanging at the top. This is a Magic Mobile it can only move when it uses the driver's magic through a certain gauntlet connected to the mobile, called an S.E. Plug.

As Erza neared the train car she and everyone in the mobile saw the others on the train get punched out of the window or roof. Natsu came flying out the window, followed by Rex, Kirito, and Asuna. Natsu flew out and hit Gray dead center which knocked him off, while Rex grabbed the back of the mobile just in time, while Kirito caught Asuna and took the beating of the ground, and Jetray was blasted through the roof of the car and quickly composed himself.

Erza then stopped the magic mobile and went to check on the guests of their team as well as Natsu and Gray. While Rex got off the magic mobile, and Jetray landed and transformed back into Ben.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Aye..." Natsu muttered through the pain throbbing in his forehead.

A few minutes have passed before Natsu and Gray finally composed themselves.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray yelled to Natsu.

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu asked, a vein throbbing in his head.

"I'm just thankful you weren't injured, I apologize Natsu," Erza said, she then grabbed the latter and slammed him into her breastplate, which shocked Ben and the others.

"Hey, where's Kirito and Asuna?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Over here," a weak voice said, they turned and saw a bruised up Kirito being supported by a worried sick, Asuna.

"I told you to stop being so reckless!" Asuna exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"Sorry," was all Kirito said.

"Mama, don't be mad at Papa, he was just trying to protect you," Yui said from Kirito's coat pocket.

"Dude, you okay?" Rex asked, Kirito.

"Never better," he said finally having the strength to stand up straight.

"Now that's over with, what happened on the train?" Erza asked.

"Well, while I was on the train I got attacked by some dark wizard on the train," Natsu said, "I think he was the dude who dragged the guys that tried to eat Happy, he said he was from Eisenwald," Natsu said, which in turn enraged Erza.

"You fool!" Erza said, slapping Natsu on the face really, really hard, while everyone else watching the scene unfold sweatdropped at the two, "That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission, why did you let them get away!"

"Huh? This is the first time I've heard about it," Natsu said having no clue what Erza was talking about.

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen when people talk to you!" Erza scolded.

"She already forget she knocked Natsu out cold already, this woman is unbelieveable," Lucy said feeling sorry for Natsu.

"Yup, tell me about it," Gray said.

"That's Erza for yah!" Happy chirped.

"Calm down Erza, at least we tried to help," Rex said trying to be careful into not angering the redhead even more.

"Yeah! I mean at least Kirito got that weird flute thing, right?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kirito said, "when I was knocked down the flute slipped out of my hand and it landed in some rubble in the train car."

"What did the guy look like as well as the flute he had?" Erza asked, suddenly intrigued.

"The guy didn't look like someone who would be a bad guy, but the flute looked odd since it had a human skull, but it had three eyes on it," Ben mused remembering what the flute looked like.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked, and got affirmative nods from the people on the train.

"Well that's creepy," Gray said offhandedly.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked, seeing the concerned look on the Celestial Wizard.

"It's just that I've heard about that flute before," Lucy said, "Lullaby...the Cursed Song...It's death magic!" Lucy finally said remembering about Lullaby.

"Whoa, what?" Ben asked shocked.

"A cursed song, like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read about them in books before, but there are deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards," Lucy said.

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person that they're used on," Erza muttered darkly.

"Well if I'm right Lullaby is even worse!"

"So, he was on the same train as we were on, let's go find him," Erza said as she put on the S.E. Plug.

"Hold on Erza," Gray said, "I think you shouldn't use your too much of your magic to run the magic mobile."

"Then how are we going to be able to catch up to the train?!" Erza asked, scarring Gray slightly.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Ben's head, "I can probably help with that," he said, surprising the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Oh, with what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Just watch," Julie said, catching on to what Ben was up to.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Ben stated as he scrolled through the playlist of aliens, finding the one he wanted he selected it and slammed the pop-up core down. In a flash of emerald light, standing in Ben's place was a seven-foot-tall humanoid with black skin and a green torso; it had a lean muscular body with a single cycloptic green eye. On its head it had two long antennas with golden plugin tims at the ends, with a tail that was similar. On it forearms, shoulder, and hip attached to what looked like golden battery bolts. On it fingers it was comprised of square-shaped, golden plugins similar to its antenna and tail. The Omnitrix symbol was displayed on its chest.

**"Feedback!"** the alien humanoid cried. He then sat next to the driver seat and stretched his antennas, much to the shock of the others, and reached into the undercarriage of the magic mobile and connected his plugins to the engine. To the surprise of the wizards the magic mobile started up.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Happy said jumping up and down.

"Impressive," Erza muttered in awe, but then turned serious, "we're running out of time, if Erigor gets his hands on this Death Magic lives will be lost!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find that guy!" Feedback said as Erza got in the driver seat, with Natsu, Lucy, Julie, Ship, and Bobo entering the cabin of the magic mobile. Rex transformed his legs into the Rex Ride with Gray sitting behind him, and Kirito, who actually recovered, and Asuna, sprouted their wings and followed the two vehicles.

* * *

_**Kunugi Station**_

Screams of terror came from some of the train passengers as they saw a train conductor met his end by none other than Erigor before their very eyes.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" Erigor exclaimed, "Get everything off the train, passengers, the conductor, and the luggage; if anyone tries to defy us kill them!" he ordered the other Eisenwald wizards that were with him.

"Well, look who's here," the Eisenwald wizard on the train said as he hopped off the train car and approached Erigor.

"Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train," Erigor commented before noticing the wrecked train car, "there's quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain what happened?"

"C'mon are you interested in what I brought back with me?" Kageyama asked, as he took out of his coat, the cursed Lullaby much to Erigor's pleased expression, "not only that I've finally managed to break the seal!"

"Excellent," Erigor said.

"Is that it?" one wizard asked.

"Yes, this is it men, the Forbidden Lullaby!" Erigor said, "Originally used to cast simple death curses, which was useful, but very limited, that is until the great and mighty Dark Wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute, now it's song can kill hundreds, no thousands of people lulling them all into endless sleep, and it all mine!"

Erigor and the other Eisenwald wizards then proceeded to hijack the train to their destination.

"HAHAHA! And so it begins, let's move forward men!" he ordered as the other dark wizards operated to train, heading to their next destination and step of their diabolical plan.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap for part one of the Lullaby Arc. I hope you have enjoyed and stay tuned. But now for another thing at hand, I'm actually am going to open up to OCs for this story you can submit your OC to me through PM with the title "OC Submission for Fairies of the Multiverse", but there will be some rules about it.**

**Rule 1: You can have more than one OC**

**Rule 2: The character(s) cannot be overpowered. (I can tell if they are)**

**Rule 3: The character(s) can have a love interest. (Optional)**

**Rule 4: The character can come from any guild, can be in Edolas, or can come from Ben's, Rex's, or the SAO universe.**

**Rule 5: The character(s) must have an appearance after the Galuna Island Arc (I already have someone's OC that is going to appear in Galuna Island and I can't fit any more, sorry)**

**Rule 6: The character needs a backstory, equipment/powers, description, and personality.**

**Rule 7: (Optional) The OC can have a pet or small mech as an assistant to your character**

**Rule 8: Have Fun!**

**Those are the rules, sadly I can only take so many OC's but I will try to take as many as I can, also if the love interest for your OC is already taken (if the character has one) I will negotiate it to another person, also as well as if the person is overpowered I will negotiate with that as well.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter; leave a review if you like it, fave and/or follow if you want. Also flames are not tolerated; they will be destroyed by Erza's wrath!**

**Up Next: Lullaby Arc Part 2**

**Edited: 9/26/16**


	6. Lullaby Arc Part 2

**Author's Note: I forgot that I left out Rex in the chapter so I edited it so it has him in it the other half of the chapter. Read it again if you wish to do so.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lullaby Arc Part 2**

_**Clover Town**_

Inside Clover Town a giant orange building sits on the outskirts of town, it had four towers on each corner. This is the place where the guild master league was having their regular meeting.

"I'm jealous Markipoo, your wizards are such full of life, not to mention they are such cuties ahmm," said an obese, bisexual man?, who was wearing a pink tank top, pink and purple striped trousers, ballet slippers, and had small angel wings on his back. He is Master Bob, the master of the guild Blue Pegasus. "I've heard you had a new girl that gave some big shot quite a spanking…"

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy," Makarov said clearly drunk, "she's our new recruit, and she also has a body that won't quit!" he added pervertedly. Anyone who eavesdropped on the conversation either had a bloody nose or sweat dropped in response.

"Ooooo, so naughty…"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov," a new voice said behind Makarov. He turned around and saw a guild master who had long dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a red spiked dog collar, and a dark wizard head that had a spiked band as well. He was Master Goldmine, the master of the guild Quatro Cerberus. "Your wizards may be spirited but they also cause a ruckus by going overboard sometimes, the council is worried that they might destroy and entire town, can't say that I blame them."

"Pfft, I say let those blowhards worry what do I care! After all they are just jealous that my wizards are hot!" Makarov said drunkenly.

"Markipoo you shouldn't talk about your wizards that way you're such a scoundrel…" Bob said.

"Message for Master Makarov!" a cute blue bird messenger flew in holding a letter, "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane sir!" flying up to the Fairy Tail guild master, and the latter grabbing the message.

"Ah! Thank you!" Makarov replied.

"No problem!" the bird said as it flew out.

Makarov then touched a letter and a blue magic circle appeared, followed by of what appeared to be a hologram of the pretty bartender, Mirajane.

"Well hello Master, it seems you have made it to the conference safe and sound," she said.

"See? This is our barmaid, Mirajane come and grab some eye candy boys," Makarov said while the guys, minus Bob, surrounded him and were blushing like hell or having a river of blood come from their noses.

"Well master you wouldn't believe on what happened," she said, intriguing Makarov until she said the next sentence, "Natsu, Erza, and Gray have all teamed up together, it's an amazing combination, I think this is the most powerful team Fairy Tail ever, sorry I had to bother you but I had to tell you this exciting news! See you soon!"

"Not...those...three!" Makarov paled drastically and fell down on the table he was sitting on and twitching like crazy,_ "I can't believe this is happening those three could really destroy an entire city! Oh please let the meeting be over today so I can get back to Fairy Tail tomorrow afternoon, so please let nothing happen until then, oh please!"_ he prayed in his head. Little did he know that trouble was on the horizon and Lady Luck wasn't on his side...for the most part.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the train...**_

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that you let some Fairy Tail fly and some other wizards see the Lullaby flute and let them get away?!" Erigor asked Kageyama while slicing a chair seat.

"But it was a close call sir, that black swordsman along with the others seemed to know, but some meek, legal guild won't stop us right?" Kageyama asked which was the wrong question, which made Erigor slam his scythe very close to where Kageyama was sitting.

"We can't afford to take chances, which is why we have a plan in place," Erigor said.

"Ah! you mean the one at Oshibana Station?"

"Correct! We can't have any 'flies' buzzing around in our business, that is why I need you men to swat these 'flies' for good!" Erigor said, receiving affirmatives from the other Eisenwald mages on the train.

* * *

_**Oshibana Town**_

The Fairy Tail wizards and the others were following the train, any bystanders that saw them were dumbfounded when they saw a black single-eyed humanoid powering the magic mobile, and to what appeared to be a hovering motorcycle, followed by two flying teens.

"Huh?" I just realized I was supposed to tell you something Lucy...but I forgot about it," Happy said, "What was it again?"

"Oh well, you can tell me later cat, but right now," Lucy started to say before Natsu trying to throw himself out of the magic mobile, but was unsuccessful, "Don't throw yourself out, you could get hurt!" she said trying to pull Natsu back inside.

"Oh I remember now!" Happy said to Lucy before saying, "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" referring to Natsu.

"No I don't you stupid cat!" Lucy retorted although a small tinge of pink was present on her cheeks.

"Uh, guys," Rex grabbed the attention of the others, "can you please tell me what's up with that?" pointing to a pillar of smoke on Oshibana Station.

After a few minutes of driving the group arrived at Oshibaba Station, being careful to not cause attention on themselves, Feedback transformed back into Ben, while Rex retracted the Rex Ride, Kirito and Asuna landed on the ground and Ship going into backpack mode. They proceeded to the station where a group of people were gathered due to their train ride being cancelled.

"Please remain calm, the train station is off limits due to a derailment on the tracks," a station worker said.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Erza asked the latter.

"Why would I tell you lady?" not realizing who he was talking to. Bad mistake, as Erza punched his lights out.

The scarlet haired mage then proceeded to the next worker and asked the same question. Freaking out the worker which in turn making Erza knock him out again.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a bit counterproductive," Lucy said.

"Tell me about it," Ben said as he and the others sweat dropped, seeing Erza knocking out, yet another station worker.

"Well Erza has her own way of getting things done," Gray said.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Crap!"

"The Eisenwald guild is inside, let's move!" she said while behind her, twenty unconscious station workers were on the ground.

"Wait, does that mean I'm responsible for this one?" Lucy asked referring to Natsu who decided to lean on the Lucy for support due to his motion sickness still in effect.

"It seemed a small army unit stormed inside the station and never returned, my guess is that they have been caught in battle with Eisenwald," Erza said as she and the others were running down the corridor entrance.

"Look, up ahead!" Julie said, what they saw make everyone's blood run cold. They saw the whole army troop unconscious all over the corridor and stairs leading into the main room of the station.

"This small troop was against a whole dark guild, a small troop like this wouldn't have stood a chance against them," Erza said as she and the other proceeded in caution up the stairs to the next room.

"Well, well, well, welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail Flies," Erigor said from the roof of the train, surrounding the train were hundreds of Eisenwald mages.

"Woah, there's so many of them!" Lucy said scared.

"You fiend you must be Erigor!" Erza deduced correctly.

"C'mon Natsu! We need you right now!" Lucy said as she tried to shake Natsu out of his sickened state.

"Good luck with that, a train along with a magic mobile is hard to get him up even you shaking him is actually making it worse!" Happy said.

"Well I'm not a vehicle you stupid cat!" Lucy said.

"Hey you four, it's your fault I got into trouble with Erigor, although I'm not sure where your flying friend is, but he's responsible too, so your friend on the ground better get up!" Kageyama said, gesturing to Kirito, Asuna, Rex and Natsu, but didn't realize the red manta-ray creature was actually Ben.

"I know that voice..." Natsu whispered although still shaken by his sickness.

"We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza said.

"Oh you haven't heard yet," Erigor said as he started to fly, much to everyone's shock, "What do all train stations have?"

"He's flying?!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's **Wind Magic**!" Happy deduced.

"You're planning to broadcast Lullaby's song with the trains station's speaker system?" Julie asked shocked.

"Heh, smart girl, you're correct, thousands of nosy people have surrounded the station to see what's going on, if I have a loud enough volume, who knows how many people will fall into an endless slumber!" Erigor said.

"What did these people do to you, to make you take innocent lives," Ben asked enraged as he reached for the Omnitrix.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools, who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, and those who remain ignorant of the people who had their right stripped away, they are accused of turning a blind eye to this world's injustice, therefore the Reaper, has come to punish them!" the Ace of Eisenwald said, enraging the mages and heroes even more.

"Well killing innocent people isn't going to make it better," Rex exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not going to get your rights back, it will only make it worse, after all that's how your guild was banned from the wizard league in the first place," Lucy said.

"At this point we have given up in regaining our rights; instead, we want power, then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past, and then take control of what happens in the future," Erigor said with a sick smirk on his face.

"You guys are insane!" Ben said reaching for the Omnitrix and activating it.

"I sense a fight going on," Kirito mumbled as he held the handles of his swords.

"We're rolling into a new age of darkness," Kageyama said with malice, "of course, by the time it gets here you _flies_ will be long gone!" he exclaimed. Kageyama then formed shadow tendrils and they sprouted out of the ground and formed into a hand and was heading straight to Lucy.

When the shadow hand was close to her, suddenly it exploded in flames, Lucy opened her eyes and found her savior to be a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, you're okay!" Lucy breathed with relief.

"I knew I recognized that voice," Natsu said smugly, "and it looks like we have a party here too!" as he punched his left fist into his hand.

_"Ha, it looks like those Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap! Everything seems to be going as planned, but I will not rest until these 'flies' have heard Lullaby's 'Melody of Death', and then we can have our revenge!" _Erigor thought.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You better be ready!" Lucy said.

"Technically, we aren't part of your guild or team though," Ben mumbled offhandedly.

"Men! I leave these insolent fools to you, show them the power of the Dark Guild, Eisenwald!" Erigor ordered before disappearing into thin air, much to everyone's shock.

"Why did I get the feeling he was going to get away to have his lackeys do all the work?" Ben asked himself.

"Natsu! Gray! I need you two to stop him, if the two of you work together, not even Erigor will stand a chance, I'm leaving him in your hands" Erza ordered much to the two rivals dismay. She then turned to face Ben, Rex, and Kirito, "You think you guys can tag along with those two to keep them in check?"

"Fine with me," Kirito said, as well as affirmative nods from the other two, as the three followed the two rivals.

"Oh no you don't! Because I'll take care of them!" one wizard name Rayule said. He was a tanned man who wore a jacket that looked similar to an Egyptian Pharaoh. Rayule then extended to what looked like several black bands and got up to the second floor of the station going after the small group, that was hunting down Erigor.

"I'm coming along, I've got a score to settle with that pink-haired dimwit," Kageyama said as he suddenly went into his shadow form again.

"We'll handle those two later, but for now we have to handle the rest of the men here," Erza said, much to Lucy's shock.

"Four girls, and a talking monkey against a whole magical guild?" Lucy asked, slightly terrified.

"Heh! When we're done with you ladies, there won't be much left of you!" one Eisenwald wizard said, cracking his knuckles.

"But without my beauty I'll be helpless," Lucy said in an odd pose.

"Now's not the time to use your sex appeal Lucy!" Happy said.

"Alright, let's go!" Erza said as she held out her armored hand, and a scarlet magic circle appeared, and from it a sword appeared.

"She summoned a magic sword out of thin air?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"If you insult, Fairy Tail when I'm here, I promise you that none of you will see tomorrow!" Erza exclaimed.

"As if!" one Eisenwald wizard said.

"Get her!" another said, and several armed wizards tried to attack the scarlet-haired mage, but in two slashes from her sword all of the men that tried to attack were knocked back into unconsciousness and their weapons shattered like they were made of glass. Erza then lunged forward to a big group of armed mages and in one slash they were all knocked out like their fellow comrades, with their weapons shattered like they were glass.

"I'll show you!" one Eisenwald wizard said as he charged up a magic circle in his hand and fired a beam of light, along with two other mages, at Erza. The scarlet haired mage avoided the attack by jumping high into the air, while in the air two red magic circles appeared and her sword changed into a long spear!

"No way! It changed into a spear?!" Julie exclaimed shocked.

Erza then obliterated more groups of Eisenwald mages with ease with a simple thrust or stroke. She then changed her spear into twin swords and obliterated even more dark mages that tried to attack her.

"It turned into twin swords now!" a fat, green haired mage named Karacka said.

"I've never seen anyone **Re-quip** as fast as this chick!" another Eisenwald mage said.

"Uh what's Re-quip?" Lucy asked.

"**Re-quip** magic isn't as much different from your magic Lucy," Happy replied, "The user can summon different weapons they store in a pocket dimension and when the user switches between weapons it's called Re-quipping," Happy explained.

"Wow, that seems pretty incredible!" Julie said listening.

"You guys haven't seen nothing yet, Erza is just getting warmed up!" Happy said.

"Erza? Karacka mumbled, overhearing the blue Exceed. That name seemed familiar.

"Forget about that there's still three other girls here, get them!" another dark mage said.

"Looks like we have to kick butt too!" Lucy said as she readied her keys, and a group of Eisenwald mages surrounded the three girls, Bobo, and Happy.

"Alright then let's go!" Asuna said running, her Rapier ready, "**Linear!**" she chanted as she knocked out her opponent with the running stab and did more knockout slashes to more Eisenwald wizards.

Lucy then grabbed a golden key with the design of the crab at the end, **"Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"** the Celestial Wizard chanted. In a puff of smoke a person of what looked like a hair stylist appeared. He was wearing a light blue buttoned down, striped polo shirt, black pants, and green sunglasses. He has six crab legs on his back and his hair was braided to what looked like crab pincers. He was holding scissors in both of his hands.

"You need me to fight these dudes? ebi," Cancer asked.

"Yeah, and take them out with style!" Lucy ordered.

Cancer then proceeded to take out several Eisenwald mages by cutting up their weapons, making them bald, and knocking them out, with style!

"Well a oddly dressed up monkey with an eyepatch, how hard can that be?" one wizard mocked, "What are you from, the circus?"

"You could say that," Bobo replied, shocking the mage insulting him, "but I can do a lot more than tricks!" he said as he took out his dual laser pistols and knocked out the said mage.

"Ship **Battle Suit Mode!**" Julie said as her 'backpack' merged with her into a high tech battle suit. "All right you freaks time to say goodnight!" she exclaimed through her green visor as she blasted the remaining wizards surrounding them with her energy gauntlets.

"Impressive," Erza said to her teammates.

"Um, it was no big deal really," Lucy said embarrassed.

"Still there's still so many of them," Erza said referring to the remaining Eisenwald mages,"but, I'll wipe them out," she said before a golden flash consumed her whole body. Most of the dark mages saw her armor disappear; some of them had hearts in their eyes, or were having severe nose bleeds.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap weapons, but Erza is able to also swap her armor for magic armor that enhances her abilities. It's only a talent she only she possesses, a technique called, the Knight!" Happy explained.

When the golden light faded Erza was wearing an armor that had two pairs of metal wings, a metal skirt, and it somewhat exposed some of her...assets. She was holding two metal swords in her hands. This was Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Now, dance my blades!" she said as she flew up into the air and a circle of swords surrounded her and started spinning around here.

"I knew it; it has to be her!" Karacka said finally recognizing who the scarlet mage actually was.

**"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"** Erza yelled, as she launched the swords circling her, and took out the remaining mages, except two of them.

"Woah! She took them down in a single swipe!" Lucy exclaimed, while the others, minus Happy, also had similar faces of amazement.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Alright! Now you have to deal with me!" one of the two remaining wizards said as he lunged towards the scarlet haired mage.

"Don't do it Byard, do you have any idea who that woman is?!" Karacka tried to warn, but it was too late. The man named Byard who tried to attack Erza was knocked out with a swipe.

"She is the Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" Karacka said in fear.

Another golden flash consumed Erza and she was now wearing her Heart-Kruz armor once again.

"Ah! Forget this, I'm out of here!" Karacka said panicking and running away in fear.

"I think you guys should follow him, he's probably going to look for Erigor," Erza said.

"Who me?" Lucy asked dumbly.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered with a glint in her eyes.

"Aye! I don't want to make you angry!" Lucy said in fear, as she ran in the direction Karacka went with Happy clinging on to her.

"I think you two should tag along with her," Erza said pointing to both Asuna and Bobo.

"Wait, what about me?" Julie asked as Ship, transformed back into his 'backpack' form.

"You can help me with the people outside, in case if Erigor is successful in playing Lullaby, I don't want to see a bunch of people dead because of it," the scarlet mage replied.

"Alright then," Julie said without hesitating not wanting to get on Erza's bad side at all, while Asuna and Bobo ran after Lucy.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in another part of the station...**_

Natsu and Gray were running down a long corridor of the station, with Ben, Kirito, and Rex not far behind them.

"I can't believe she's making us work together, what was she thinking?" Gray asked angrily.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking, everyone knows fire and ice don't mix!" Natsu said.

"Yea, and why does she always have to be so damn bossy?!" Gray asked with malice.

"She should ask us to do us instead of ordering us around!" Natsu said completely pissed.

"I don't need you, I can handle Erigor myself!" both rivals said at the same time while stopping. "Are you copying me?!"

"Geez are they always like this?" Kirito asked.

"I guess so, but they're totally whipped when Erza is around though," Ben said in amusement.

"I just hope we don't go insane because of those two," Rex commented.

When the two finally caught up to the two rivals who were actually right in front of a hallway that went in two directions.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to split up," Gray replied.

"All right then, we can't waste much time here, people may die!" Ben said.

"I'll go to the right," Natsu said with excitement.

"Then I'll take the left," Gray said cooly.

"I'll go with Natsu," Kirito said.

"That means we'll go with Gray then," Ben said.

"Alright then guys, let's move!" Kirito said as everyone ran in their respective corridors.

"Yeah! It's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed.

* * *

_**With Gray, Ben, and Rex...**_

The trio was running down the left corridor keeping their guard up with anyone ready to attack them.

"I'm gonna guess if Lullaby is going to be broadcast, then Erigor must be in the broadcast studio," Gray deduced.

"More likely he will be," Ben said, then he saw a door up ahead with the word 'Studio' on it. "There up ahead!"

When they reached the door of the studio, Gray kicked the door off it's hinges. Yet the room was completely empty.

"There's no one here, maybe I was wrong with him casting the song over the station's PA. system," Gray said still keeping his guard up.

"Well we don't know where else he could be unless..." Rex tried to say before black cables came from above them. The two jumped out just in time before the black cables could snatch them.

"That was a pretty good guess you three, but our plan isn't as obvious as you think," Rayule said coming down from the ceiling while retracting his cables.

"So tell us what your plan is and you won't get hurt," Gray said smugly, while Ben activated the Omnitrix, and Rex readied up a nanite machine.

* * *

_**With Erza and Julie...**_

Erza was holding a megaphone and was walking on top of the balcony of the train station where thousands of nosy people were wondering what was going on inside of the train station. Julie following not far behind.

"If you value your lives, then please leave this place at once, this station has been taken over by the Dark Guild, Eisenwald! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the speaker system and kill everyone here! Please, run far away from here!" Erza said through the megaphone. The nosy onlookers in response got the message and started to hightail it out of the city.

"Hey, lady why did you make everyone panic like that?" one of the knocked out workers from earlier asked.

"They needed to evacuate or we will have a massive massacre here," Julie said, "in fact you guys need to get out of here too," she finished. Figuring out everything the train station workers complied and followed the giant crowd out of the city.

"Now that's done, I wonder what will Erigor's next move will be?" Erza asked out loud.

"Wait, why is it so windy all of a sudden..." Julie let her sentence hang as she turned around and had an expression of shock plastered on her face. Erza turned around to see what the black haired girl was talking about until she saw it too. A giant swirling barrier of wind was swirling around Oshibana Station.

"It's a wind barrier!" Erza said shocked.

* * *

_**With Gray, Ben and Rex...**_

The three had just barely avoided another long-range attack from the Urumi-mage, Rayule.

"There's not escape from my Urumi!" Rayule said launching another attack with his Urumi cables.

Gray, in response, got into a knee stance with his right fist in the palm of his left hand. A blue mist then started to form around his hands and a blue magic circle appeared. **"Ice Make: Shield!"** he chanted, and a hexagonal shield made of thick, solid ice deflected the Urmi cables.

Ben then took this opportunity and scrolled through his playlist of aliens and slammed the core down. In a flash of green was standing a seven-foot tall, humanoid made of ragged bandages. He was wearing a black and gold headdress resembling an Egyptian pharaoh, he has glowing green eyes, and his bandages forms long limbs. The Omnitrix symbol was on a green belt on the waist.

"**Snare-oh!"** Ben cried, "two can play at this game punk," he then extended his arm out, much to the shock of Gray and Rayule, and punched Rayule against the wall of the studio.

"And then to top it off," Rex stated as he transformed his hands into the giant metal **Smack Hands**.

"Eat this!" he said as he punched the Urami mage through the wall and into the next room.

"Okay punk, this is your last chance to tell us what's going on here, if you guys are not going to broadcast Lullaby over the PA system, then what are you planning?" Snare-oh asked with malice in his voice.

"Heh, heh Erigor's Magic Wind Barrier should be up by now," Rayule said with a smug grin on his face.

"A wind barrier?" Rex asked.

"Heh! It's a wind barrier that's to keep you _insects_ in here," the Urumi mage said, a triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

_**With Erza and Julie…**_

"I've always wanted the opportunity to face the Queen of the Fairies herself, and it seems she has a helper," Erigor said referring to Julie, "but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you two." A purple magic circle appeared in Erigor's left hand, and in a flash of purple he teleported Erza and Julie inside of the wind barrier.

"Why you!" Erza said furiously as she tried to break through the wind barrier, but to no avail as she was pushed back into the train station wall the second she touched it.

"It's useless to try to break through my magic sealing barrier," Erigor said with a triumphant smirk, "you see it's one-way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Julie said as her 'backpack' morphed into her armor. She then ran towards the barrier and gave it a mighty punch and was actually getting 'through' the barrier.

Erigor's face turned from a smirk to a shocked expression. It took almost all of his magic to create the wind barrier, yet a mere teenage girl was close to breaking through it with a single blow.

Julie was almost through the barrier, but Ship couldn't take the immense pain much longer as she too was then forced back into the wall of the station, and Ship then merged off of Julie and lied down next to her, twitching from the strong pain.

"Julie!" Erza screamed worried for her new friend, she then turned towards Erigor with furry in her eyes, "you scoundrel, what is the meaning of this?!"

"We've wasted enough time with you Fairy Tail flies," Erigor said, his smirk back on his face, "now if you excuse me I have business to attend to." Erigor then started to fly away from the station with an evil grin.

"Ugh, if he wasn't targeting the station then what was his plan?" Erza asked, while helping Julie on to her feet.

* * *

_**With Gray and Ben, and Rex…**_

Snare-oh used his arms and subdued Rayule so he wouldn't escape.

"I've had enough games buddy, tell me what your real plan is or else," Gray said with ice cold fury as he gave a glare at tied up Urami mage, Snare-oh and Rex giving the Urami mage a similar glare as well.

Rayule still had a smirk on his face, after all he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

"We knew you pests would have caused trouble in our plans so we lured you here and trapped you here," Rayule started to explain, "the only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the 'final stop', we didn't want any trains going into Clover Station."

Ben started to connect the dots then his eyes widened at the realization, "It's because the guild masters are holding their meeting there, if I remember from the map I looked on before we rode the train, this train line is the only way into Clover City, if they are planning to use Lullaby there, then that would mean…"

"...the guild masters are the ones being targeted," Rex concluded.

"Smart, too bad you won't be able to stop Erigor," Rayule stated, "he's probably flying over there to get rid of those old fogies as we speak," he finished as he used his Urami to break through Snare-oh's bandages. Thinking he just decapitated his opponent he had a superior smirk on his face, that is until his captors hands grew back.

"Regeneration," Snare-oh explained seeing Rayule's smirk turned into complete shock, "but I think freezing you is better to keep you down," he said as he extended his hands and wrapped Rayule like an actual mummy so he couldn't escape only to expose his head, "Gray now!"

The Ice-Make mage didn't have to retort since he knew what Ben was planning, he then put his hand on the trapped Urami mage and froze him in place. Snare-oh then ripped his bandages that were not frozen stiff from the now Urami popsicle, regrew his hands, and slapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed back into his human self, and Rex retracted his **Smack Hands**.

"Let me tell you something, those guild master's may be fogies, but they are the closest thing we have to parents, you mess with them, then you mess with us!" Gray exclaimed, "No matter what we'll stop you."

* * *

_**With Natsu and Kirito…**_

"C'mon! Just come out and fight us already!" Natsu exclaimed.

He and Kirito were running down the corridor, unbeknownst to them they were being followed by a certain shadow mage.

"_Well it looks like it's time for me to strike!"_ Kageyama thought.

* * *

_**With Erza and Julie…**_

"No matter what, we will stop you!" Erza said as she helped Julie to her feet.

* * *

_**With Lucy and the others…**_

"Now where did that fat guy go?" Lucy asked to herself running down a hallway with Happy flying behind her, and Boba and Asuna not far behind them.

"We better hurry or else Erza is gonna strangle you," Happy said scarring the Celestial mage.

* * *

_**With Gray, Ben and Rex…**_

"When I get my hands on those dark mages, I'll show them that Fairy Tail is a lot stronger then any dark guild," Gray said as he casually walked out of the room with Ben and Rex tailing behind, leaving a bandaged and frozen stiff Rayule behind.

* * *

**And there we have it folks another part of the Lullaby arc is finished. I just recently finished my finals, but I want to take a summer class to widen my options for an elective for my senior year of high school, but it won't slow me down too much. But I have two announcements to make.**

**First of all I would like to talk about submission for OC's. I have three submissions so far, and I would like to thank those people who did, your OC's are awesome to say in the least. Now I would like to add something extra that I forgot to put up in the last chapter, your OC can actually have multiple love interests or a small harem, the drawback for a harem/multiple love interests is that the OC needs to choose one person he/she can be with permanently; if you can't decide I'll most likely put up a poll to vote.**

**Second is that some people have been asking me when the new chapter is coming out, and I say the same thing every time. I have a life you know and my education and family business are my highest priorities, so sorry if updates are slow but it's for a good reason.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Leave a review if you like it, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Follow and/or favorite this story if you want to.**

**Flames will not be tolerated; they will be bound and wrapped by Snare-oh, punched by Rex, and frozen and shattered by Gray.**

**Up Next: Lullaby Arc Part 3**


	7. Lullaby Arc Part 3

**Author's Note: I have an announcement so this time I'm going to upload the rest of the Lullaby arc which is this chapter and the next so…IT'S A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE! THAT'S TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE GRANDMA! Okay, now that's over I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, SAO, Ben 10, or Generator Rex**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lullaby Arc Part 3**

_**Oshibana Station**_

Erza and Julie were inside of the main room tying up the knocked out Eisenwald mages, and trying to get any information on trying to dispel the Magic Wind Barrier.

"Just forget about it lady," an almost knocked out mage said to Erza, "there's no one in this room who can dispel the Wind Barrier, it looks like you and your buddies are stuck here."

"Erza," a voice said, the scarlet warrior turned to the source and saw Gray, Ben, and Rex on the balcony of the next floor.

"I thought you too were with Natsu and Kirito," Erza said sternly.

"We decided to split up, but that's not the point," Gray said, "We just found out that Eisenwald's real target is in Clover Town. Erigor is probably heading over the the conference where all of the guild masters are as we speak; he is planning to use Lullaby to wipe out all of the guild masters."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Erza yelled to her prisoner...err...victim? with a dark and scary aura surrounding her.

"There's a problem though, the station has been surrounded by a wind barrier," Erza said normally to her comrades.

"Yeah, I know, some Urami mage actually told us about it," Gray said, "Although if you try to touch it it will just tear you to shreds."

"I've already tried that, as well as Julie with her pet of hers, but they were unsuccessful," Erza said.

Ben being worried, walked up to his girlfriend to see if she and Ship were still okay.

"Right now we have to get out of here, and stop Erigor from reaching the guild masters' conference," Julie spoke, wincing still at the slight bruises she had.

"Wait a minute, I've heard some of the wizards at the pub I visited, someone named Kageyama was able to break Lullaby's seal," Erza said.

"A seal breaking wizard, he might be able to get rid of the wind barrier then," Gray deduced.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find that guy," Rex said, as he followed Gray, Erza, and the couple out of the main room of the station. Unbeknownst to them the mage Erza tried to interrogate about Eisenwald's true plan heard the whole ordeal.

"Ugh, Karacka how long are you going to hide back there? They're gone," the downed mage asked.

"Sorry, I was scared," the green fat man said, coming out from the wall behind him.

"Well, you better find Kageyama before they do."

"Wait, you know that I don't fight very well."

"Relax, after all this job is simple that even you can do," the downed mage said with a glint in his eye.

Karacka knowing what he meant reluctantly obeyed and sunk back into the wall, looking for Kageyama.

* * *

_**With Lucy and the others...**_

"Ugh, this is useless, we can't find that guy anywhere," Lucy complained.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Why don't we go back to where Erza is?" the Celestial mage suggested.

Happy in response screeched and paled considerably.

"Dude, what's with the overreaction," Bobo asked.

"Erza gave you an order to go after that fat man," Happy said with tredeptation, "You have to obey her order or else defying her would be a bad idea. She'll be super angry with you, and if I have to see her punish you it may scar me for life."

"Wait, what kind of punishment are we talking about here?!" Lucy asked also scared. "Well I was only kidding I would never give up on a mission like that."

"So a thought of potential punishment from Erza scared some sense into you?" Happy asked.

"Shut up you stupid cat! Why are you even following me?!" the Celestial Wizard shouted.

"I think Lucy has a valid point," Asuna said.

"Are you seriously thinking of quitting?" the blue Exceed shrieked.

"No, I'm just saying what are the chances that we overlooked something here, he may have some magic that may have let us pass by him without us even knowing it," the latter replied.

"You do have a valid point, I think he may have been an Earth mage, and some of them can actually blend into the walls and stay hidden for a long time," Lucy deduced.

"Which is why I think we should go back, after all this is a dead end any-," Asuna said when she then had a cold chill up her spine, something that only happened when...

"Hey are you okay?" Lucy asked seeing Asuna's worried look.

"Kirito, he's in danger, I need to find him," Asuna said running back the way they came.

"Hey, wait up for us!" the Celestial wizard exclaimed, with the flying cat and talking monkey following suit.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Kirito...**_

Explosions rang out through the station as an enraged Natsu started to destroy the surrounding walls with fired up punches and kicks, with an annoyed Kirito behind him.

"WHERE ARE YOU ERIGOR!" Natsu exclaimed with rage, "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he exclaimed as he punched another hole into a wall.

"Oi, Natsu, will you quit it, if you keep this up you'll destroy the whole station," Kirito said, clearly annoyed with the Salamander's antics. He was ignored though, as Natsu punched another hole in the wall. Kirito sighed, he then felt a wiggle in his pocket and he looked down and saw Yui with a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong Yui?" he whispered to his right now pixie daughter.

"I feel like we're being watched Papa, please be careful," she said. Kirito knowing his daughter kept his guard up in case they were snuck up from behind although he didn't seem to show it.

Not far behind someone was watching them in the form of a shadow.

_"Geez, has he ever thought of using the door?"_ Kageyama thought to himself referring to Natsu, and sure enough where Natsu punched a hole there was a door right next to it that led to the room where Natsu punched through.

"Where is he?" Natsu whispered to himself as he and Kirito entered a storage room.

_"Now that Erigor has made it out safely those two don't pose much of a threat, I could just leave them be, but I have a score to settle with that pink haired bastard. After all it could be fun,"_ Kageyama thought as he slowly creeped up on the duo in his shadow form, but Kirito sensed this and he grabbed his sword and swung at the shadow. Kageyama dodged and came out of his shadow form and used his **Knuckle Shadow** and punched them both into some crates.

"Ha! I wanted to do that for a while now," he said triumphantly, "Had enough Fairy Tail _insect_?" he mockingly asked.

"Not you again!" Natsu said getting up from the broken boards from the crates, with a poster through his head.

"Wow you look like an idiot!" Kageyama mocked again.

"Shut it, _Dogeyama_!" Natsu retorted.

"It's _Kageyama_ you buffoon!"

"Kind of the same thing really," Kirito said to himself, mocking the Shadow mage.

"Anyway I've got you figured out Salamander, you can only get stronger by eating flames, so it might be easy to snuff you out," Kageyama said.

"Why you?!" Natsu said outraged, "Now I really want to teach you a lesson, but I don't have the time!" he finished while his head caught on fire with rage burning the poster on him. "Now tell me where Erigor is!"

"You think I'm just going to tell you guys that?" Kageyama asked smirking, "If you really want to know then you'll just have to beat it out of me," he challenged. **"Knuckle Shadow!"** Kageyama chanted and he tried to punch the duo but Natsu blocked and was pushed back a few feet while Kirito parried the incoming knuckles shocking the former.

"So I get to beat you up and get the info I want, talk about killing two birds with one stone!" Natsu said confidently, "Heh, I'm all fired up!"

Kageyama then decided to pummel both Natsu and Kirito with countless Knuckle Shadows, but Natsu dodged while mocking his attacker at the same time while Kirito either did a parray or slashed them away. Kageyama was clearly annoyed with this and then decided to take it a step up.

**"Snake Shadow!"** he chanted and a purple magic circle appeared and several shadow tendrils with the heads of snakes came forth ready to attack the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Black Swordsman.

"Try getting away from these, because this time they will tear you to shreds!" Kageyama said over confidently.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said as he jumped toward the snake shadows with his arms thrown back and a orange magic circle appeared on his hands. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** he chanted and two streams of fire that looked like dragon wings came forth and slashed his arms forward, and destroyed the snake shadows with a single attack.

"I-Impossible! He was able to destroy my Snake Shadow with a single shot!" Kageyama exclaimed with pure shock plastered on his face. "He has so much power I didn't think wizards like these existed."

"Ready to talk, if not I have a fire ball with your name on it!" Natsu said smugly.

"Y-you're a monster!" Kagayama said in terror as an explosive fireball came straight at him and exploded him into the next room.

"Aww man, look what what you made me do, I was trying to not mess up the place this time," Natsu said annoyed as the dust settled.

"Are you serious, and you put how many holes in the hallway we walked through and yet there was a door right there?!" Kirito exasperated.

"Never mind that. Anyway I feel so much better, sorry I had to take you down _Diorama_," Natsu mocked.

"I told you it's _Kageyama_!" the shadow mage said annoyed.

"Alright you better tell me where Erigor is, or you're gonna be toast!" Natsu threatened. In response the downed shadow mage only chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kirito asked him slightly angry.

"Erigor is long gone by now you idiot, he's not even in this station anymore," Kageyama said shocking the two. Natsu was about to set the guy on fire when a voice called out.

"Natsu!" The said mage then turned and saw Erza, Gray, Ben, Julie, and Rex running towards him.

"Don't harm him, we need him alive!" Erza said.

"Way to go Flame Brain, you almost toasted our way out of here!" Gray scolded his rival.

Erza then re-quipped a sword and jumped to her target. Natsu though she was aiming for him ducked in fear only to see that Erza was aiming for Kageyama instead, stabbing her sword in the wall right next to his head.

"You will dispel the wind barrier outside of the train station and do it without complaint, understood?" the scarlet haired beauty ordered in a scary tone.

"Just do it man, she's a real monster!" Natsu said, shaking in fear..

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray said.

"Shut up you stripper!" Natsu said, butting heads with his rival.

"No, you shut it _Ash for Brains_!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Pants Shogun!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza boomed, shutting up the two rivals and putting on their 'best buddy' act again.

"Fine, I'll dispel the wind- arrgh!" Kageyama tried to say as a dagger stabbed through his chest.

"K-Karacka, you betrayer..." the shadow mage muttered as the said green haired, obese mage came through the wall a bloody dagger in his hand.

Karacka flashed back to where his injured fellow mage in the main room of the train station told him what to do. _"It's a simple job even you could do; you have to kill Kageyama."_

"Oh man, he was our only way out of here," Gray said as he and Erza ran to try to keep Kageyama alive, while Natsu, Kirito, Ben, and Julie just stood there, stunned and shocked.

"I think we're losing him Erza," Gray said worriedly.

"Kageyama, don't you dare die on me, we need you to dispel the wind barrier, just hang on," Erza said.

"How could you do that to one of your own friends," Natsu said while he clenched his fists, anger boiling inside of him, "He's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him!"

Karacka just then decided to try to flee, but was in vain.

"How could you?!" Natsu said and he punched the wall with a flaming fist, breaking a hole in the wall and knocking Karacka out and kept him from escaping using the walls.

"Is that how you Dark Guild members treat each other?!" Natsu asked outraged.

"Come on Kageyama just hang in there!" Erza said.

"Erza it's no use he's unconscious and he's losing a lot of blood right now," Gray said, seeing the dagger was still inside of the shadow mage.

"I'll remove the dagger and try to freeze his wound," he then looked at Ben with a knowing look.

Knowing what he meant, Ben activated the Omnitrix, looked through the holo-wheel of aliens, and slammed the core down. In his place was a humanoid made of bandages and was wearing clothes similar to an Egyptian pharaoh. Without saying his name, Snare-oh wrapped bandages around Kageyama's back, just as Gray took out the dagger and froze the shadow mage's stab wound.

"Okay, now wake up you fool!" Erza said as she tried to shake Kageyama awake.

"It's no use he can't use his magic in this condition," Gray tried to convince the stubborn Requip mage.

"If I force him to he will!" Erza retorted, while everyone sweatdropped at the scarlet mage's stubbornness.

"We came at a bad time didn't we..." Lucy said as she walked in.

"Aye.." Happy agreed as Bobo and Asuna came into the room as well.

* * *

_**Clover Canyon**_

Clover Canyon is an abyss so deep many believe that the walls of the canyon actually rise up from the dark abyss below; the only way to get across is a single train line going through the canyon.

Erigor was walking on the single train line across the canyon heading towards his true target in Clover Town.

"I'm so close to the guild masters in Clover Town that I can almost taste victory; all of the magic I used to create the wind barrier was tiring but it's almost back; now the time has come!" Erigor said as he slowly lifted off the ground.

"You fools have not only took away our work, but also robbed us of our rights, and now I'm going to make you pay!" Erigor said and then sped off like a bullet in the sky. "The Reaper's cleansing is nigh!"

* * *

_**Oshibana Station**_

"What?! Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild masters?" Lucy asked shocked hearing Erigor's true intentions from Erza.

"We have to stop him!" and enraged Natsu said.

"That's easier said than done," Erza explained, "Erigor cut off our way in reaching Clover and is headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure we could try to catch up to him by using the magic mobile, but we can't do anything if we can't figure out a way to get to the other side of the barrier," Gray said.

"How are we going to do that?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then decided to try to bust through the barrier by punching it with a flaming fist, but he was then forced back onto the ground, bruises covering his body.

"That's what happens when you try to bust through," Gray said, while Lucy was slightly worried for the Dragon Slayer.

"Kage," Erza said using the mage's nickname, "wake up we need you right now!"

"I've gotta try to break through!" Natsu said outraged, as he tried again to break the barrier with flame covered fists and kicks.

"We've got to save gramps before it's too late!" he tried to kick the barrier again, but was met with the same results as before.

"Cut it out 'flame brain', brute force isn't going to do you any good," Gray said concerned.

"Isn't there anything you could do like freezing the barrier or something?" Lucy asked desperately.

"If I could of I would have done that by now," the ice mage said.

Natsu decide to try to break the barrier again only this time he decided to do a shoulder charge with no magic whatsoever.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy cried seeing her friend in pain in trying to get him and everyone out of here.

"Damn it! I don't know what to do!" Erza said.

"I said stop!" the Celestial wizard said as she held back Natsu trying to hurt himself again, "Please...stop…" she mumbled with tears in her eyes. Natsu saw this and decided to stop struggling against her grip.

As Natsu stopped struggling an idea popped into his head, "We could use your spirits! Remember, back at Everlue's I was pulled from one place to another through the Spirit World!"

"Well yea, except normal people would suffocate in the Spirit World if they tried to do that, because you can't breathe in there, besides a Celestial Wizard can only open a gate to where they're standing," Lucy explained finally composing herself.

"I'm confused," Natsu said trying to comprehend the massive amount of information that was dumped on to him.

"In simple terms Natsu, she means for only this to work you would need another Celestial Wizard outside of the barrier," Julie said.

"Oh I get it now," Natsu said finally understanding, "Well that idea is out of the question any other ideas?"

"I'll go and try to hold off Erigor until you guys can get there," Ben suggested, as a risky idea popped into his head.

"How" Erza asked, "anything solid passing through the barrier would just be ripped to shreds."

"Who said I was going through _solid_?" Ben asked, he then activated the Omnitrix, scrolled through the playlist of aliens, and slammed the core down. In a flash of green, was standing to what looked like a big blue bug in a sinister cloak.

**"Big Chill!"** the alien cried its name. Rex, Julie, and Bobo then knew what he was going to do and didn't stop him. Big Chill then started to go towards the barrier, much to everyone else's surprise he started to go through the barrier as to what they thought he would have just been torn to shreds.

"Intangibility," was all Big Chill said as he passed through, "I'll try to slow Erigor down, while you guys can find another way out," he then made it out to the other side of the barrier and opened out his "cloak", revealing it to be wings and flew off in the direction Erigor went.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way out, let's not waste any time," Erza said.

"Ugh, I just wish we had another Celestial Wizard to help us pass through. I mean I don't need to hold my breath for very long in there," Natsu said.

"It's not going to work, entering the Spirit World is a violation of a contract, I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key it was that fat pervert, Everlue's," Lucy said.

"Wait, Everlue's key..." Happy muttered, trying to remember something. It then hit him like a freight train as he remembered that he needed to give something to Lucy.

"I just remembered Lucy!" Happy said.

"Remember what you stupid cat," Lucy muttered.

"It was something I tried to tell you on the way here!"

"Oh yeah, like when you said I liked Natsu?" Lucy asked with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Look Lucy!" Happy then grabbed out of his knapsack a Celestial Wizard key.

"Why did you take Virgo's key?! Don't you know it's wrong to steal?!" Lucy asked grabbing Happy's mouth.

"But I didn't steal it," Happy muttered, "Virgo wanted me to give it to you." Lucy then released the blue Exceed.

"Guys, we're wasting our time on this nonsense," Gray muttered out loud.

"Isn't Virgo that big gorilla looking maid?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, apparently her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested, after that day she came up to me and she said she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy," Happy explained on how he got Virgo's key in the first place.

"Great I get a big ugly spirit," Lucy said annoyed, "Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but I have to deal with her later, because if you didn't realize that right now we need to find a way out of here."

"But-"

"Shut up you stupid cat, why can't you 'meow' like any other cat!" Lucy exclaimed pinching and stretching Happy's cheeks.

"She can be pretty scary sometimes," Gray commented.

"Yup, she must have learned it from Erza," Natsu commented as well grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Happy said starting to cry, "I just thought since Virgo can drill holes, I thought she could dig through the ground to get us to the other side of the barrier."

"She can?!" everyone asked surprised.

"That's right she can!" Lucy realized, "You're so smart Happy, why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"It's because a certain someone was pinching my face!" Happy retorted.

"I'm sorry you have my most sincere humble apologies," Lucy said being dramatic and bowing and kneeling for forgiveness at the same time, "Just please let me have the key I'll make it up to you."

"Give me some fish when we get back and it'll be water under the bridge," Happy said with an excited smile.

Everyone in response just sweatdropped at the blue Exceed's request.

Later the whole team was standing at the front of the station where the wind barrier was and Lucy decided to Open Virgo's Gate Key.

"Alright, here goes nothing, **Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!**"

In a puff of smoke appeared a petite maid with short, pink hair and blue eyes. She was about Lucy's height on her wrists were shackles.

"You summoned me mistress, what can I do for you?" Virgo asked Lucy, although her appearance was not what Lucy expected.

"Wait, who are you?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Hey what's up Burger, looks like you lost some weight," Natsu said, greeting the maid.

"My name is Virgo, I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you," the maiden spirit said nonchalantly.

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu, she is looks like a totally different person!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything for her master, so I will take any form my master finds to be appealing," Virgo explained.

"I don't know I kinda liked it when you were all big and tough looking," Natsu said out of the blue.

"Oh did you really, well then," Virgo started to say when she transformed into a twelve-foot tall, muscular maid with a brutish face and her hair in two short pony tails; in which everyone responded in fear and tredeptation (minus Erza and Natsu), "would you prefer me in this form then?" she asked in a very deep voice.

"No, don't listen to him," Lucy shrieked, "I'm your master and I like it when you're in your other form."

"As you wish mistress," Virgo said as she transformed back into her petite, beautiful self.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time left so we'll have to make the contract later because I need your help," Lucy said.

"What is it you would like mistress?" the maiden asked.

"Do you really have to call me mistress?"

"Would you prefer me to call you Queen?"

"No."

"How about Princess?"

"Yeah, I guess that will do," Lucy said posing dreamily.

"Princess, yeah right," Gray muttered.

"Just hurry it up ladies," Natsu said.

"Yes sir, right away," Virgo said as a light brown magic circle appeared and she then started to dig a hole to the other side of the barrier.

"Wow look at her go!" Gray commented.

"Nice job Lucy," Erza praised as she grabbed Lucy's head and smacked it on to her breastplate while the latter winced in pain.

"She's a lot faster than me at digging that's for sure," Rex said.

"Not only that I'm pretty sure you may have brought down the whole building," Bobo commented.

"Ugh, when I tell Ben this, I'll tell him to introduce you guys to Armodrillo," Julie said.

"Alright guys, let's bust out of here," Gray said until he noticed Natsu supporting an unconscious Kageyama, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I know he's our enemy, but I just feel guilty leaving him here to die," Natsu said.

"Well said Natsu," Rex commented.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Flying very fast Erigor was almost halfway through the canyon when suddenly a blue blur knocked him down into the railway bridge and created a small crater in the shape of his body. He was pissed off to say in the least as he saw the blue blur turned out to be Big Chill.

"Who the hell are you?" Erigor asked Big Chill.

"Well for starters," Big Chill stated before landing a few yards in front of Erigor and slapped the Omnitrix dial, turning back into Ben, "I suggest you give up."

Erigor was shocked to see one of the kids who was with Fairy Tail, "Wait I remember you, how did you escape my barrier?"

"It wasn't designed to hold me," was all Ben said as he readied the Omnitrix.

"Impressive, but you're in my way, so get ready to face my wrath!" Erigor said as he lunged forward at the same time the Omnitrix bearer transformed in a flash of emerald.

_**Back at Oshibana Train Station…**_

After a few minutes of going through Virgo's tunnel she dug, everyone else that was stuck in the train station finally made to the other side of the wind barrier.

"Looks like we made it out," Grey said.

"Now let's hurry and head towards Clover Town," Erza said.

"Woah, this wind is really strong!" Lucy yelled due to the roaring wind outside.

"Princess, let me help you keep your panties from showing," Virgo said as she held down her master's skirt.

"You can just worry about your own," Lucy said concerned, and sure enough Virgo's maid outfit had a short black skirt and due to the wind...well you know.

"Erm uh…" Gray was about to say something when his brain came to a screeching halt when he saw Virgo's...panties, and was having a small nosebleed.

"Heh, it's no use," Kageyama muttered taking everyone's attention, "you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor; you can't stop us! We've won!"

"Wait where's Natsu and Happy?" Erza asked.

* * *

_**With Erigor and Ben…**_

Some explosions rang out in the canyon as Erigor was facing a tall alien made of pale green crystals. He had two spikes jutting out from his back, and was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a green stripe going down the center. The Omnitrix dial was on the center of the green and white belt he wore.

Diamondhead currently had his hands formed into swords and was countering Erigor's slashes from his scythe.

"Impressive Take-Over, but that won't save you scoundrel!" Erigor said as he flew up high into the air and performed several hand gestures with his left hand, followed by a purple magic circle. "See if you can survive this, **Storm Bringer!**" Erigor chanted, and from the magic circle came forth a tornado heading straight towards Diamondhead.

In response the Petrosapien used his hands and placed them on the railway bridge, in which he protruded crystals from them using them as an anchor from the oncoming vortex. When the tornado struck, Diamondhead didn't even budge. When the dust and wind settled Erigor's triumphant smirk turned to complete shock as he saw his target was completely unaffected.

"_It seems this Take-Over wizard is going to be more of a challenge then I thought he would be,"_ Erigor thought to himself.

Suddenly a shout of determination from a certain Dragon Slayer was heard coming towards them.

"We've got you now Erigor!" Natsu screamed, it turns out that Happy was carrying Natsu and flying at mach speeds; as they came closer they blasted Erigor out of the sky which made him land on the train tracks and create another crater, while Natsu landed with an exhausted Happy in his arms.

"Hey, you alright buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired that I can't fly," Happy muttered as he soon fell unconscious.

"Don't worry I think I can handle it from here," Natsu said before looking in front of him and saw Diamondhead.

"Wait, Ben is that you?" The Petrosapien gave him an affirmative nod, "Dude, that form looks awesome, what's it called?"

"You can call me **Diamondhead** Natsu," Ben said as he walked towards the duo, "let's say we take this guy out!"

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So, another Fairy Tail fly escaped my barrier, no matter I'll take you both down!" Erigor said as he lunged forward.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Erza, Lucy, Julie, Gray, Erza, Bobo, and a now fully conscious Kageyama were riding the magic mobile, while Kirito, Asuna, and Rex, with his **Boogie Pack** flew above them. As of now they were following the train line towards Clover City and were driving or flying over Clover Canyon.

"So tell me why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked.

"Obviously because you need medical attention, and since everyone left town you'll have to see a doctor in Clover," Lucy answered, "Why don't you at least show some gratitude for once?"

"I don't understand, why are you helping me, we're enemies." A few minutes of silence passed until the shadow mage thought of something, "Oh I get it, you're taking me hostage just so then you can make a deal with Erigor, well you can forget it; he could care less about me of his men."

"Geez, could you lighten up?" Julie asked slightly annoyed.

"If you want to die we can make it happen," Gray said surprising everyone inside the magic mobile, "There's a whole lot more than just life and death you know, you should try to look for the positives; both you and your Eisenwald pals."

Kageyama was surprised that these _pests_ were helping him and that they told him that there's a lot more than life than just living and dying which left him into a serious thought.

* * *

_**With Ben and Natsu vs. Erigor...**_

"We're gonna beat you and I'll burn that Cursed Flute to a crisp!" Natsu exclaimed, both fists engulfed in flames.

"Why don't you two get out of my way!" Erigor said, as he created a gust of high force winds with a magic circle casted from his hand. Much to his shock Natsu lit up both feet and hands with flames and used his feet to jump and to come back down, using his hands for a fist smash, while Diamondhead being heavy just ran through them like it was nothing.

Natsu tried to punch Erigor with another flamed fist while the latter countered with his scythe leaving himself open to a hard punch from the Petrosapien being.

_"Impossible, that Fairy Tail fly uses his fire to jump and to strike, and that Take-Over wizard just shook off my attack like it was nothing, it seems these two are going to be quite the challenge,"_ Erigor thought.

"Let's try this again, **Storm Bringer!**" Erigor chanted once more, casting down another tornado, "I may not be able to get rid of your crystal friend, but I can at least take care of you!" Erigor said aiming the spell more specifically at Natsu.

The Salamander was caught off guard due to this and was caught up in the vortex and started to spin wildly in the air, he was then flung off the railroad bridge and was falling into the abyss below.

"Natsu!" Happy and Diamondhead exclaimed.

"Heh! Let's see your fire power get out of there fly!" Erigor said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh man this sucks, I didn't expect that, how am I supposed to get out of here now?" Natsu said, while falling, thinking as hard as he could to see if something, anything might be useful to get him out of this situation.

Then it hit him, something that Macao tried to teach him when he was only a kid at the time.

**()()()()()()()**

_"C'mon Natsu you can do better than that, here watch me," Macao explained to a six-year old Natsu as he showed the latter using his fire magic to grab a beer mug and move it around._

_"Woah, that's awesome!" Natsu said mesmerized._

_"Yup, it's called __**Purple Flare**__, even though it's fire it can do a lot more than just burn things," Macao explained._

_"How can I make my fire do that?" Natsu asked curiously._

_"You need to learn how to make it not burn everything, by wishing for it deep down into your heart, and in response your fire will do exactly what you want it to do; once you master that not even wind or water magic can beat you."_

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_"You will one day understand Natsu."_

**()()()()()()()**

"That's it!" Natsu said as he concentrated hard before the ground was about to meet him...

Meanwhile up above, Erigor was about to battle Diamondhead again, when a giant pillar of fire came from below and formed into a giant hand made of fire. Erigor was actually shocked as to he though he finished that Fairy Tail fly already, but it looked like the table was still turned against him.

Following the giant hand was Natsu as he actually used his fire and hoisted himself upward back on to the railway bridge.

"Well, that was a close call," Natsu said, _"Thanks Macao, I understand now,"_ he thought silently thanking the Purple Flare mage.

"Natsu, you're okay!" Happy chirped.

"He sure knows how to make a comeback entrance that's for sure," Diamondhead commented.

"T-t-that's impossible!" Erigor exclaimed.

"You seem pretty cold up there, why don't I warm you up!" Natsu exclaimed ready for another round.

"I've had enough of your games, it's time to end this now!" Erigor said.

"That makes three of us bub!" Diamondhead said getting into a fighting stance.

Natsu then took in a deep breath, and his cheeks expanded much more than a human, **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** and a huge torrent of fire came out of his mouth and headed straight for Erigor; Diamondhead decided to also launch crystal projectiles straight at the latter as well joining the torrent of fire.

**"Storm Wall!"** the Eisenwald mage chanted as a wall of wind came forth in order to shield him from the fire. An explosion rang out as the fire and air collided and canceled each other, but it did not protect him from the heated crystals that were still coming towards him, as Erigor was pummeled by countless hot, green crystals.

_"Ugh, that Salamander and that Take-Over mage are more of a challenge than I thought, I think it's time to step up my game,"_ Erigor thought. "Your powers are remarkable but you're still no match for me! **Storm Mail!**" He then spun his scythe in front of him and a purple magic circle appeared followed by the surrounding air current swarming around him and what appeared to be armor made of strong gale force winds.

"Here I come!" Erigor exclaimed as he lunged forward as Natsu with a flaming fist; when the attacks collided Natsu was forced back on to the tracks.

"What's the matter? Is that all you can do?" Erigor mocked.

"Ugh, why you…" Natsu became enraged as he lunged forward, **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he tried to break Erigor's Storm Mail but to no success as his flames diminished and the attack had no effect.

"What happened?" Natsu asked himself shocked.

"Heh, just as I suspected you're helpless without your flames; looks like I have the upper hand!" Erigor said with a superior smirk.

"Did you forget about me?" Diamondhead said as he fired multiple crystal shards at Erigor, but he didn't feel a thing even though the crystals struck through his wind armor.

"My Storm Mail blows outwardly, your flames will get smothered out as for other projectiles they will slow down the second they touch it and I won't feel anything; which means you two are powerless against me!" Erigor exclaimed triumphantly.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said.

"Heh, your fire and your attacks can do nothing against wind!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**This arc is almost done, let's hope that it is. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP.**

**As always a review/favorite/follow is much appreciated. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Up Next: Lullaby Arc Part 4**


	8. Lullaby Arc Part 4

**Alright, here is the second chapter I will upload today! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lullaby Arc Part 4**

_**Last time…**_

"_Your powers are remarkable but you're still no match for me! __**Storm Mail!**__" Erigor then spun his scythe in front of him and a purple magic circle appeared followed by the surrounding air current swarming around him and what appeared to be armor made of strong gale force winds._

"_Here I come!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward as Natsu with a flaming fist; when the attacks collided Natsu was forced back on to the tracks._

"_What's the matter? Is that all you can do?" Erigor mocked._

"_Ugh, why you…" Natsu became enraged as he lunged forward, __**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**__ he tried to break Erigor's Storm Mail but to no success as his flames diminished and the attack had no effect._

"_What happened?" Natsu asked himself shocked._

"_Heh, just as I suspected you're helpless without your flames; looks like I have the upper hand!" Erigor said with a superior smirk._

_"Did you forget about me?" Diamondhead said as he fired multiple crystal shards at Erigor, but he didn't feel a thing even though the crystals struck through his wind armor._

_"My Storm Mail blows outwardly, your flames will get smothered out as for other projectiles they will slow down the second they touch it and I won't feel anything; which means you two are powerless against me!" Erigor exclaimed triumphantly._

"_We'll see about that!" Natsu said._

"_Heh, your fire and your attacks can do nothing against wind!"_

* * *

Natsu and Diamondhead were being blown slightly back by Erigor's Storm Mail.

"Heh, now do you understand you little _flies_, your attacks can never defeat my wind magic!" Erigor said.

"This feels like I'm standing inside of a typhoon," Natsu said trying to stand his ground.

"No kidding," Diamondhead commented while easily anchoring himself into the ground and Happy clinging on to him.

"Now it's time to take you both out for good," Erigor said as the intensity of the wind increased, **"Storm Shred!"** he chanted and following up another purple magic circle and came forth small arched projectile-like wind blades and were headed towards Natsu and Diamondhead, but the Dragon Slayer dodged them and Diamondhead just held up his forearms and the wind blades shattered against him.

"I need to break through!" Natsu said as he tried once more and jumped up high with both feet in flames as a boost and another enflamed punch, but he didn't get close enough as Erigor increased the wind current and forced Natsu back into the tracks again.

"Feeling a little frustrated, don't be too hard on yourself, as if you had a chance against me," Erigor mocked, "but don't worry I'll just put an end to this right now! With my Soaring Phoenix magic I can rip anything to shreds!" Erigor boasted, **"Emera Barem!"** he chanted as he placed his index fingers into a X shape and a purple magic circle and eight smaller circles surrounded it.

"Guys, that's a dangerous spell, it will tear you guys to shreds!" Happy exclaimed.

Diamondhead then ran in front of Natsu and started to protrude crystals in front of himself, Natsu, and Happy. He then started creating a large and thick crystal wall, just mere seconds before Erigor fired his attack.

"Say goodbye, you insolent _flies_!" Erigor said, firing a cyclone full of wind blades. As they impacted the crystal wall a huge dust cloud surrounded the area. The Ace of Eisenwald was about to celebrate, until the dust settled and found the crystal wall, despite having some small cracks, was still intact.

"Impossible, no one ever blocked my most powerful spell!" Erigor said with shock on his face as the crystal wall receded into nothingness, "No matter, you'll still too weak to stop me, once I play Lullaby to the guild masters at their conference they will join you in the afterlife as well."

"Ugh, all you talk about is that stupid cursed flute!" Natsu said enraged as he flung off his vest revealing his muscular top part of his body. "If you're gonna take out the guild masters then you'll have to get through us first!"

"That's right I've beaten tougher guys than you and I always come out on top!" Diamondhead exclaimed.

"Heh, we'll see," Erigor said with a smirk.

"Enough talk, more fighting!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped forward with both fists engulfed in flames.

"I told you your attacks are futile, you're just wasting your time!" Erigor exclaimed as the gale force winds repelled the Dragon Slayer's attack once more.

When the latter landed back he was to say in the least, enraged.

"WHY CAN'T I BREAK THROUGH?!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed an iron rail, red hot flames surrounding him, "I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH THE GUY!" the flames grew even larger and more intense as each passing second went by.

"I HAVE TO BEAT THIS CREEP!" slowly but surely as Natsu's rage increased with his flames, the wind started to head towards him.

"What's this, the angrier he gets the more intense his flames become!" Erigor stated.

"He's changing the direction of the wind!" Happy said awestruck, with Diamondhead having the same reaction.

"Flames of Emotion?! That's an ancient magic, where did this kid learn to use magic as powerful as that?" Erigor asked himself shocked, before realizing his Storm Mail was slowly dissipating.

"That's it!" Happy exclaimed, Diamondhead heard the blue Exceed looked at him curiously. The former then heard what he was up to and hoped for the best.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy said getting the attention of the Dragon Slayer, "You stink, you should just give up and let Gray or Ben handle this instead, because you're never gonna win!"

Natsu, hearing the discouragement from his best pal…was to say in the least angry. He was quite literally bursting into a tall pillar of fire, raging like an angry dragon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu screamed in anger, several veins throbbing from his enragement..

"His flames are neutralizing my storm mail?!" Erigor asked himself shocked as his storm mail fully disappeared, "Curse you Fairy Tail flies!"

"Natsu's flames were heating the air around him, and the hot air created rises and created a low pressure area to which all air goes from high pressure to low pressure areas," Happy explained philosophically.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Natsu exclaimed with full rage in his eyes.

"His flame magic is strong, surely he couldn't be…" Erigor started to realize about who Natsu really was.

Natsu then lunged forward at the speed of a rocket, his body engulfed in flames and literally head-butted Erigor in the abdomen, **"FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE!"**

"_A Dragon Slayer, they truly exist!"_ Erigor thought as he was sent flying a few yards, dropping a certain cursed flute as well.

Erigor then skidded to a halt on the tracks, he was about to get up again, but a huge crystal materialized out of nowhere and fell on top of him, knocking Erigor out for good.

"Did you like that Happy?" Natsu asked with a confident smirk.

"You showed him that if you mess with the Salamander, you're gonna get toasted," Happy said.

"You weren't too sure of me earlier," Natsu said annoyingly, unaware that it was all part of Happy's small plan.

"Cats have a bad short term memory you know," the Blue Exceed said as an excuse.

"You told me that I wasn't able to beat him, so I should have left it to Erza or something like that."

"Wow your memory must be worse than mine, I said Gray and Ben, not Erza," Happy said, while Ben sweatdropped, "but that doesn't matter because you won Natsu!"

"You bet I did, although I did kinda steal your fight there Ben," Natsu said sheepishly.

Diamondhead then just tapped the Omnitrix symbol and transformed back into Ben, "It's okay, although I wonder how did you pull off that last move?"

"Y'know I don't even know that myself," Natsu said, while Ben sweatdropped at that.

Unbeknownst to them the cursed flute Erigor dropped, the eyes of it glowed a faint purple light.

"Natsu!" a voice yelled. The trio turned towards the voice and it turned out to be Lucy and the others as they caught up to them.

"Hey guys you just missed Ben and I beat up Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Actually it was more of you beating him up Natsu," Ben said as everyone either got off the magic mobile or descended to the ground.

_"No way, Erigor never loses,"_ Kageyama thought before his attention was brought to a faint purple glow of a certain flute that no one else noticed.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy," Gray said trying to insult him, although Ben stepped in.

"It wasn't that hard Gray, after all you didn't even witness it," the Omnitrix bearer retorted while the ice wizard just deflated in defeat, since Ben did have a point, but thought of another insult.

"But you do look stupid wearing your scarf when you're half naked," the onyx haired mage said insulting Natsu.

"Like you have room to talk!" Natsu retorted, and sure enough Gray was wearing nothing but his boxers...again.

"Crap!"

Lucy then realized that sure enough Natsu's vest was gone off from him. Absentmindedly she just stared at Natsu's toned body and her face became the color of Erza's hair.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said trying to get the attention of the Celestial mage.

"Huh?" the latter muttered still staring at Natsu.

"First of all can I have your clothes, second could you stop staring at me it's kinda freaking me out."

The Celestial Wizard then got out of her stupor and just yelled at the Dragon Slayer in response.

"In your dreams, and I was not!" the former said, a hearty blush on her face.

"Yeah, then how come you were drooling for a second there?" Happy asked, and sure enough there was a small trail of drool dripping from Lucy's face.

"Shut up you stupid cat, I was not," she denied with her ears trailing out steam.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"Quiet you stupid cat!"

Everyone minus Kageyama just looked at Lucy with amused expressions on their faces.

_"Oh yeah, she's totally into him,"_ Julie thought with a thoughtful smirk on her face, already putting the two and two together.

"Alright, that's enough Happy," Erza said in a serious tone, although she still had an amused expression on her face, "Great job you guys," she gestured to Natsu and Ben, "Thanks to you two the guild masters are safe now, but since we're here why don't we go to Clover Town to tell the guild masters what happened and discuss on how we should dispose of the Lullaby flute."

"Wait, isn't the Lullaby flute over..." Kirito started to say, but stopped short when the magic mobile suddenly drove forward, with several shadow tendrils coming out of it. One of the tendrils grabbed the said cursed flute and drove off.

"What do you think you're doing Kage?!" Erza asked surprised, and sure enough the hijacker of the magic mobile was indeed the Eisenwald wizard.

"Lullaby is mine now! You shouldn't have left your guard down _flies_!" Kageyama exclaimed, with a smirk on his face as he drove off towards the direction of Clover.

"That jerk!" Natsu exclaimed, "We need to catch up to him fast!"

"Already on it!" Julie said as Ship transformed into it's Battleship mode.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the mountains...**_

Night fell over Fiore, but in the mountains the Fiore Army was marching towards Clover in order to stop Eisenwald and Lullaby, the army composed of several hundred foot soldiers, and a hundred soldiers riding horse-sized chameleons.

"We've received reports that the Dark Guild, Eisenwald is planning to murder the guild masters at their conference in Clover, but I won't let that happen on my watch, we have to stop them, so let's show these dark wizards the power of the Fiore Army!" the captain in charge of the unit ordered his men, and all the men shouted in approval.

* * *

_**In the forest outside of Clover...**_

Kageyama reached the guild masters' conference hall outside of Clover Town. Kageyama was currently hiding behind a tree on a cliff overlooking the conference hall.

_"This will work, surely they will be able to hear Lullaby's song from here,"_ Kageyama thought, _"Finally the time has come!"_

He was brought out of his thoughts when some weird smooching noises from behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was Master Makarov, although Kageyama didn't recognize him yet. Turns out Makarov was reading the magazine _Sorcerer's Weekly_.

"Oooo, there are some hot little numbers in this weeks issue," Makarov said aloud, looking at the pages with perverted intentions, "Wow, young wizarding ladies are so much more powerful now, than back in my day, and sexier too," he finished with some hearts in his eyes. Kageyama just sweatdropped at the perverted old man.

"Gah, I don't have time for this!" Makarov said as he composed himself, "I have to catch up to those fools before they destroy an entire town!" Makarov said, referring to Team Natsu. He was about to run when he finally realized that someone was watching him the whole time, as the old man turned around, seeing Kageyama he started to panic.

"It's not what it looks like I was just doing some research on female wizards, it was innocent, a-and I..." Makarov tried to reason and come up with excuses.

"I don't care what you were doing," Kageyama said with a sigh. I mean seriously his guild mates have done the exact same thing, although that doesn't mean he was part of looking at the _Sorcerer's Weekly_ himself for that matter.

Makarov then took notice of Kage's bandages, "Hmph, you look badly hurt boy, you shouldn't be wandering the woods in your condition."

"Yes sir, you're right," Kageyama said before he took notice of who he was actually talking too, _"Wait, that's Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail Guild; how come I keep running into these _flies_?"_ he thought, before Makarov started to walk away. That's when Kageyama had a lightbulb go off in his head.

"Excuse me," Kageyama started to speak again, catching Makarov's attention, "I don't suppose you care to hear a song, heh they won't let me play the flute while I was in the hospital," Kageyama lied, "it would mean a lot for me to play for someone again."

"That's one creepy flute you got there," Makarov pointed out.

"I know but it has a beautiful sound." Kageyama tried to convince.

Makarov seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, "Well I should be going, but I guess one song couldn't hurt."

"Oh thank you," Kageyama said, _"Heh, we win!"_ he thought smirking inside, "Be sure to listen carefully sir."

"Yeah, yeah," Makarov said as he stood still waiting patiently, for this 'flute boy' to play his 'song'.

Kageyama was about to play the Cursed flute, _"This is it,"_ he thought, victory of murdering the guild masters in his grasp, as he thought of his comrades at Eisenwald.

_"Heh, who would want to join a legal guild anyway, they suck," Rayle said._

_"Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking big talk," another guild mate named Byard said._

_"Lullaby's song will be our revenge against those who have stripped us of our rights and force us to live in the darkness!" Erigor exclaimed._

Kageyama was about ready to play a song on Lullaby, when suddenly the thought of the Fairy Tail wizards and their allies, stopped him.

_"Killing innocent people isn't going to help you get your rights back!" Lucy exclaimed._

_"You should try to look for the positives; both you and your Eisenwald pals," Gray said._

_"Kageyama, don't you dare die on me, we need you to dispel the wind barrier, just hang on," Erza said._

_"He's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu exclaimed to Karacka._

Kageyama tried to play the flute, but something deep down told him to stop...

From afar off, Team Natsu and their allies saw Kageyama ready to play the flute in front of Master Makarov.

"There he is!" Gray exclaimed.

"Gramps!" Natsu said relieved.

Suddenly Master Bob came out of nowhere and scared Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, while the others were just as creeped out to see a man dress similar to a girl.

"Shh, were just about to get to the good part," Master Bob said before his attention focused on Gray and Natsu, "Well aren't you boys young and handsome; so adorable."

Natsu and Gray were creeped out by the...bisexual man? as he crept closer to them.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked, still creeped out.

"That's Master Bob," Erza said with a sweatdrop. The said master heard Erza, which gave enough time for Natsu and Grey to get away from the creepy, fat man.

"Erza, honey you've really grown up!" he commented.

"You telling me that weirdo is the Master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy shivered out.

"Ugh, I think I'll have nightmares about this," Kirito mumbled, being scarred for life of seeing a bald man dress like a woman.

Back to Kageyama and Makarov, the latter was getting impatient of the former, who was still trying to play Lullaby.

"Well I can't wait all night young man," Makarov stated, still waiting. Kageyama looked like he was about to play the flute, much to everyone's shock.

"Oh no!" Erza whispered. Master Bob took this opportunity and swung his arms around Gray and Natsu and started hovering above the ground.

"Would you guys keep it down, we're just getting to the good part," another voice said.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy said finding the source of the voice was the Master of the said guild.

"That's their master, Goldmine," Erza flatly introduced.

"Hmm, well?" Makarov asked Kageyama, bringing the attention of everyone watching to quiet down.

Kageyama was still hesitating to play the cursed flute as it's eyes started to glow a faint purple, telling him to play.

_"I can do this; I just have to play one song, and that will change everything!"_ Kageyama thought.

A few minutes of silence passed before Makarov spoke. "Nothing's going to change," the old, wise master said, as though he actually heard Kageyama's thoughts.

"You cannot change the fact those who are weak, will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature; our insecurities are the reason guilds even exist, and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future," Makarov stated before continuing, "Think of it this way; if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things in life, but as long as we have faith in our future we can continue to move forward, and our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

That did it. Kageyama was convinced from Makarov's speech that playing the flute would be pointless anyway. Yes, he was convinced that doing this deed will not bring any strength, it will just bring him down. It was then the Eisenwald mage made his choice; Kageyama dropped the cursed flute.

"I surrender," he said.

Team Natsu and their allies came down from watching from afar, glad that the whole ordeal with Lullaby was over.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed, running towards the short, old man.

"You stopped him," Natsu said following suit.

"Good job Gramps!" Gray exclaimed not far behind Natsu, while everyone else ran behind him.

"Oi, what are you kids doing here, and why are some of our guests here?" Makarov asked, but was ignored as Erza picked up the Master and slammed his head into her breastplate.

"Master, your words touched me so deeply, that I was almost moved to tears," Erza said gratefully.

"Ow," Makarov mumbled out in pain of being slammed into a metal breastplate.

"Well, looks like we just came here in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one," Gray said relieved. But then a faint glow from Lullaby caught everyone's attention.

**"Mwahahaha!"** a dark mixed voice came from the flute, as dark purple mist and purple lightning came forth from the cursed flute.

**"I've grown tired of your cowardly wizards and your antics!"** Lullaby said as the mist and the lightning formed into a giant purple magic circle in the sky.

"Something's coming out!" Happy said, starting to panic.

The magic circle grew larger and more purple lightning came out. At that time the Fiore army arrived and were staring at the dark spectacle.

**"I can no longer hold back; I shall come forth and devour you all myself!"** Lullaby stated, as a bright purple flash consumed the area. When it faded there stood a giant monster made of what looked like wood, it had several spikes protruding from it's back. It's head was what looked like a demon and had three red eyes in a triangle formation. It has two long arms, and two giant legs that looked like thick tree trunks. This is the true demon form of Lullaby.

**"With that I shall feast on your pitiful souls!" **Lullaby boomed, it voice being heard across for miles.

"That thing is huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious Lucy," Happy deadpanned.

"What is that thing?!" Kageyama asked in fear, "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"Well, looks like we're in a pickle," Bob commented.

"It must've been a demon from the book of Zeref," Goldmine concluded.

Everyone inside of the conference hall saw the giant demon, screamed in terror, and ran around like maniacs panicking.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked.

"That's Lullaby's true form, it's forbidden black magic, **Living Magic**, Zeref's specialty," Master Goldmine answered.

"Living Magic?" Erza questioned in awe.

"Isn't Zeref some ancient wizard?" Gray asked.

"Zeref is the most evil wizard the world has ever known, he was very powerful in his day," Master Bob said, "But in my wildest dreams I would never thought his dark legacy would appear again."

**"Now then,"** Lullaby began gathering everyone's attention, **"which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"**

"Delectable huh?" Natsu asked seriously, "Do you think souls are really that tasty?" he then asked cheerfully.

"How should I know what they taste like!" Gray retorted, a vein throbbing in annoyance.

"You're thinking of food at a time like this?!" Ben asked the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to get everyone to a safer place," Erza commanded.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu said, annoyed.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" Gray said.

"Just do it you guys those people need your help," Ben told them, pointing towards the panicking people down below the conference hall to prove his point; judging by the glare Erza gave the two rivals, she and Ben had a point. Begrudgingly they helped to get all of the people to safety while the Fiore army arrived and was ready to attack.

"No, giant wooden demon is going to scare off the Fiore army, Charge!" the leading captain ordered.

**"You doubt my power? Then I'll prove it to you!"** Lullaby exclaimed as a purple magic circle came forth from it's mouth followed by a giant yellow beam. The beam traveled to a nearby mountain next to the Fiore army unit, and giant explosion rang out; a blinding light covering the mountain. When the light faded it revealed the whole mountain top was obliterated into a small plain.

"Uh captain, are we scared yet?" one soldier asked, starting to panic due to Lullaby's power.

"You know what to do men," the captain said stoically before panicking, "RETREAT, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and the whole unit started to run away in panic and fear.

**"I have no need of those pathetic humans, I would prefer tasting a wizard soul instead, and now I will consume all of yours!" **Lullaby's voice boomed.

"Oh yeah, well I would like to see you try, bring it on big guy!" Natsu retorted.

"Yeah, it's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed as everyone, minus Lucy, Julie, Asuna, and Bobo, readied themselves for a fight.

"You think those six can actually defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked, doubtful of their abilities.

"You should go help them!" Happy suggested.

"Normally I would, but none of my celestial spirits aren't available right now, so I'll probably just slow them down," Lucy said, thinking up that excuse.

"Good excuse," Happy teased.

"Don't judge me you stupid cat!"

Happy then looked up expectantly at the other girls and monkey with a look that was suggesting to help them.

"As you can see I don't have my 'backpack' on me," Julie said, and sure enough Ship decided to hide until needed as a way of escape, so he stayed in his battleship form.

"I'll only step in when needed," Bobo said reading his dual laser pistols.

"Same here," Asuna said, her hand on the hilt of her Rapier.

"Fair enough," Happy conceded.

Lullaby's eyes started to glow, and a purple magic circle appeared above it's head as it let out a high pitch, screech, and started to hurt almost everyone's ears.

"It's preparing to attack," Erza said, "Ready?"

She received affirmatives from the others. The three powerful Fairy Tail wizards and the three allies, started to attack.

**"Re-quip!"** Erza chanted, as she then re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashed Lullaby.

Ben activated the Omnitrix, scrolled through the holo-wheel of aliens, and slammed the core down. In a flash of emerald, stood a twelve-foot tall, brown and tan dinosaur. **"Humungousaur!"** the alien cried, he then started to charge towards the towering Lullaby. Growing up to his maximum of sixty feet, his body became wider and taller while his hide became thicker, grew stegosaurus-like plates along his back, and spikes grew from his tail. He had a fist cocked back, and started to punch the demon while knocking it back a foot or two.

Rex then charged forward as he transformed his right arm into a giant, orange sword. It was the **Big Fat Sword** or B.F.S. for short. Rex then did giant slashes at one of Lullaby's foot.

"Be careful Papa," Yui still in her pixie form before she hid once more in her 'father's' coat pocket.

Kirito followed, sprouting his wings and took off, both swords in hand, preparing his duel-sword skill. **"Starburst Stream!"** he yelled, as his swords gave off a bright, blue glow as he started to do several slashes, x-cross slashes, and stabs.

Gray took a stance with one fist in his hand, **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** he chanted, followed by an icy, blue magic circle and came for by several, sharp, ice projectiles soaring at the wooden demon piercing it.

Natsu jumped high into the air with a fire accumulating in his right fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he chanted as he delivered a wicked punch in the side of Lullaby's horrid face.

Everyone watching the amazing spectacle just stood there in awe, amazed of all the wizards' power.

"He just punched the demon with fire!" one said, referring to Natsu.

"I didn't know Ice Magic could do that!" another said, amazed by Gray's Ice Magic.

"The girl can re-quip her armor!" one man said dazed, referring to Erza.

"That boy is flying and using his swords!" one said amazed of how much damage Kirito could do.

"And that mage knows how to use the lost magic, Arc of Embodiment," one said referring to Rex.

"Not as impressive as that Take-Over mage using his bare hands!" one exclaimed, referring to Humungousaur.

**"You are making me angry!"** Lullaby boomed as it tried to counter attack by punching Humungousaur with a fist, to it's surprise the alien caught it with one hand and was holding it back. That gave everyone else, minus the people watching to whole ordeal, to keep on their onslaught of attacks.

**"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"** Erza chanted as several swords impaled Lullaby in random places.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray chanted as more sharp ice lances pierced the wooden demon.

**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Natsu exclaimed as he burned some holes into Lullaby.

Kirito then motioned for Asuna to come and help him as he continued with another **Starburst Stream** and Asuna followed suit with an attack of several powerful stabs using the skill, **Mother's Rosario**.

"Incredible, their combination attacks are powerful!" Kageyama said in awe.

"And they're in sync," Lucy stated.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Lullaby was in the least enraged, how can these puny wizards hurt it?! It was time to play it's melody of death! Lullaby prepared to play as he looked to the heavens and a humongous purple magic circle appeared and shrank into it's mouth, and it inhaled a giant amount of air.

"That can't be good!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Here comes it's song!" Happy shrieked in fear.

As Lullaby prepared to play its song the plants in a mile radius were all starting to wither and die.

"Look the plants are dying!" the Celestial mage exclaimed.

"It's sucking the life out of them!" the Exceed sayed scared.

**"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" **Lullaby boomed as it was ready to play it's "Melody of Death."

"Uh, oh," Happy said terrified, taking corks from seemingly out of nowhere and putting them in his ears.

"Here comes its song!" Lucy exclaimed covering her ears, followed by the bystanders doing the same thing. Unbeknownst to them Makarov was doing nothing but grinning, knowing better on what is going to happen.

When Lullaby did start to play...or at least tried to play, as no note came from it, as only a soft untuned breeze came forth.

**"Huh?!"**

"What happened?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"Nothing happened!" Happy exclaimed shocked as he was taking out the corks out of his ears.

**"I don't understand; why can't I play my Melody of Death?!"** Lullaby exclaimed shocked.

"It must have been all of those attacks," Kageyama deduced.

"They've punched a lot of holes into it, that it totally messed up it's sound." Lucy deduced. "All that build up for this? Talk about going out in a whimper," she mocked.

"Yeah, flutes are pretty lame to begin with," Happy commented, also mocking Lullaby.

**"You dare mock me?! ARRGH!"** Lullaby boomed in anger as it tried to kick Humungousaur, but the alien punched it in the torso in retaliation. The cursed flute was in a furious rage, as its three eyes began to glow as it fired a beam towards the people spectating the whole ordeal and Humungousaur, who stepped back after his wicked punch.

When some of the people thought they were going to be toast, Gray jumped in just in time to block off the attack.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** the onyx haired mage chanted, and a hexagonal, flower-like shield made of thick ice sprouted forth shielding Gray and the others from the intense flames that sprouted forth from Lullaby's attacks.

"Woah, that boy's Creation Magic is incredible!" one onlooker said, amazed.

"What's Creation Magic?" Lucy asked Happy.

"It's users of it can give their magic a tangible form; however, there is another type of magic that can destroy it," Happy explained.

**"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"** Lullaby screamed in rage before the flames it dished out were being eaten by a certain Dragon Slayer.

After all of the flames were literally eaten by Natsu, well...he was all fired up!

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu exclaimed, a confident smirk spreading on his face as he was ready for an all out attack.

**"You're not human; you're a monster!"** Lullaby said, slightly nervous as he tried to punch where Natsu was standing, but the Fire Dragon Slayer dodged by jumping high into the air and landed on Lullaby's fist.

"Like you have room to talk!" Natsu retorted as he ran up Lullaby's arm and jumped high into the air.

**"Re-quip!"** Erza chanted as her armor changed into a black armor that consisted of silver linings, and a pair of wings that resembled a dragon's wings; although it kind of exposed some of her...assets again.

"Woah, her armor is lovely," one man said as steam came out of his nose.

"It's called Black Wing Armor, and it amplifies the power of her attacks!" another with a small nosebleed explained.

**"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray chanted as a giant saw blade made of ice formed and was fired, destroying part of Lullaby's torso. Seeing that gave Rex an idea.

"Hey Humungousaur, I think it's time to end this with a grand slam!" he yelled towards the Omnitrix bearer as he retracted the B.F.S and built from his arm, a giant orange and silver cannon, named the Slam Cannon came from the same arm. Knowing what Rex meant, Humungousaur tapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed back into Ben and ran towards his friend.

"On three," Ben said as the maw on the cannon loaded him inside.

Erza, Kirito, and Asuna flew up towards Lullaby's head and slashed it leaving giant cuts in the monster.

"One," Ben said inside the cannon as Rex was about ready to aim.

"Now Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Two..." Rex aimed the Slam Cannon directly on Lullaby's face.

"Alright!" Natsu stated as he jumped high into the air. "With the flames of my right hand..." hot and intense flames gathered in Natsu's said hand, "...and the flames of my left..." more hot and intense flames gathered on Natsu's left hand, "...put the two together..." he put his hands together and the flames of both hands combined into a giant fireball, "and this is what you get..." the Fire Dragon Slayer lifted the giant fireball above his head, **"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"** he chanted as he threw the giant fireball directly at Lullaby's head.

"Three!" both Rex and Ben said simultaneously. The nanite-building teen fired the Slam Cannon the same time as Natsu threw his humongous fireball at Lullaby. What came out of the Slam Cannon was a large, round alien with white skin and yellow plates on his back, the Omnitrix symbol was displayed on its chest.

Without saying his name Cannonbolt curled up into a yellow ball, concealing all of his white skin and was heading towards Lullaby's horrid head at an alarming rate.

Unbeknownst to Ben, Natsu's 'Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame' was also heading towards the same spot and his attack collided behind Cannonbolt, but instead of an explosion, like what everyone else expected, Cannonbolt was shrouded in flames and was heading towards the initial target at a faster speed than before!

Natsu saw the whole ordeal, had shock plastered on his face before he gave his signature grin. "Alright Ben! Take him down!"

Ben heard the Fire Dragon Slayer, as he knew the flames surrounding him were only from the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Smirking on the inside, he yelled out this new attack.

"Take this! **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT CANNONBALL SMASH!**" Cannonbolt yelled as the attack connected to the demon's face. Lullaby was knocked down, and a huge explosion came from it as the area was surrounded in white light. and a beam of the light struck the sky, and white particles from the light rained down on the whole area and a huge smoke cloud was in place where the demon form of Lullaby stood.

"Well done," Makarov said congratulating them.

"You kids are amazing!" Master Bob said in an adoring fashion.

"You kids make defeating Zeref's demon look easy," Goldmine praised.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered.

"I can't believe on how strong they are," Kageyama said completely stunned. His guild completely underestimated the power of Fairy Tail as well as their newfound allies. "Wow, are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these guys?" he finally asked, as the some of the dust settled and Gray, Erza, Natsu, Ben, Rex, Kirito, and Asuna walked out of the dust clouds.

"Yup, there's no doubt about it that they are the strongest team!" Lucy said, both happy and excited.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Master Makarov stated taking pride in his 'children' and their friends.

"Great work you guys!" Lucy praised, running over to her team.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal," Natsu said.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Gray said coolly, before the whole team began to laugh and congratulate one another.

"They may be a bunch of fools, but they are a lot stronger than I am," Kageyama said not too far off.

"Young man," a voice said, putting a hand on the Eisenwald mage, "we need to get you to a doctor you precious thing," Master Bob said picking Kageyama up and giving the said mage a crushing hug, and affectionately rubbing his cheek to the already creeped out mage with affection.

"AH, I can feel your stubble!" Kageyama said, scarred for life.

"I can't exactly say what just happened, but it's obvious that we owe a big round of thanks to Fairy Tail," Master Goldmine said with a smirk.

When the rest of the dust settled behind Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, some of the onlookers paled in shock of something.

"We do?" one pale onlooker asked at a loss of words.

"Even so I must say..." another said pointing behind the Ultimate Team.

Erza was the first to notice as the rest of the dust in the surrounding area settled down...

"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!" the rest of the onlookers finished as seeing a big, gaping hole of where the demon form of Lullaby once stood as well as...

"The conference hall has been destroyed!" Lucy shrieked out.

"Aye! There's also a few mountain tops missing," Happy pointed out, and sure enough a few mountains were seemingly no where to be seen.

Makarov was just filled with shock as he seemed to have paled considerably and looked like he died from it as he stood petrified looking at the damage his 'children' had caused.

"Ha ha, we really did make a mess of the place huh?" Natsu laughed with a wide smile, while some of the onlookers began to become furious with rage.

"Hmph, I guess kids really do take after their parents," Master Goldmine said comically.

"Ahh, they do remind me when we were young wizards," Master Bob said thoughtfully, remembering well of him and Team Makarov way back.

"You mean, back in ancient times?" Kageyama asked as he sweatdropped at Fairy Tail's predicament.

"You know I look just like you when I was younger Kage."

"HUH?!"

"We had so much fun back in the old days," the Blue Pegasus guild master reminiscing as he took a photo out of his pocket, "we were mischievous kids, so the council was angry at us for one reason or another." Master Bob then showed the picture to a still surprised Kageyama as the photo revealed a much younger Goldmine; a young, black haired man in a stylish aubergine suit; a short man in yellow spiky hair who was actually a teenage Makarov; a tall, tanned, white haired man; another short, brown haired man who was as tall as the young Makarov in the picture; an average height, pink haired girl; and another red, haired teenage girl next to her. The picture was taken in the year 736.

"See that stud in the aborigine suit, that's me," Master Bob pointed out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kageyama exclaimed surprised, seeing the younger version of Bob really did have a resemblance to himself.

"I wasn't lying when I said I looked just like you."

"I'm gonna be bald and fat?!" Kageyama asked himself petrified.

"So what do you think? Now that you have seen what's like in a legitimate magical guild?" Master Goldmine asked.

"They're much more fun than the Dark Guilds," Master Bob ensured.

Kageyama just stood, still petrified that Master Bob, out of all people, looked similar to him when the creepy fat man was younger.

"You guys, trying to catch somebody, I'll do it for ya!" Natsu offered to the outraged people.

"You guys are the ones we're after!" one of the angry mob said, referring to the Fairy Tail mages and their newfound allies.

"Oh, yeah right!" Natsu said, before he and everyone else, with Erza carrying a still petrified Makarov, knew it was high time to run for it. They didn't have to run for long as Julie gave a loud whistle and a certain giant green and black ship descended in front of the fleeing mages.

Ship opened up his cargo bay door and without question everyone piled inside, although Natsu boarded with a bit of reluctance. Then the transformed Galvan Mechamorph ascended high above the trees and sped off in the direction of Magnolia.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap for Lullaby Arc! I got some inspiration from Ultimate10 once again for the finishing blow on Lullaby (I hope that's okay). Also if you haven't noticed that my picture for this story changed, well that's because a friend of mine was kind enough to do a new cover for my story so props to her! Hope you have enjoyed this story, leave a review and fave and follow this story if you can! All right then, but before I sign off though I need to clarify one thing first. I only write this for fun and in my spare time so...STOP ASKING ME WHEN THE NEW CHAPTER IS GOING TO COME OUT, IT WILL COME OUT WHEN IT COMES OUT!**

**Sheesh, be patient we all have a life and I need to focus on school and later college life, so please be patient with me.**

**That's all for now, hope to see you next time!**

**Up Next: A Temporary Place to Stay**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: (Story is going on Hiatus)**

**So you might be wondering why I haven't posted a chapter for this story for over a year, well it is actually life in general and not only that, the time I'm writing this I'm in my senior year of high school and, next is college and right now I have been busy A LOT lately and I have been very much stressed out from the pressure of my life and trying to find free time, and so far it has been very scarce as of late and when I do I usually have ideas for other stories that I have been working on. So I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating this story, and no I'm not abandoning this story if you can tell already it's going to go on hiatus even though I will post more chapters of this story in the future. There is also another thing I would like to address I'm going to slightly alter the chapters a little bit as in removing two characters from FotM, Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, the reason is is that originally I was going to try to make them fit in this story, but now it seems that it just got too crowded for tracking the already abundance of characters in this story and will be adding in the future, so yea...I can't see this story anymore with them...so on that note I will change it slightly and hopefully get the next chapter up soon so please be patient. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you all understand!**

**-dndkeg**

**P.S. Please don't review on this chapter because when I do post the new chapter it will replace this one and the people who put on a review for this will be unable to review so PLEASE DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW HERE!**

**Update: I have made the necessary changes as of 9/26/16**


End file.
